These Days
by luxfling
Summary: After crashing Drake’s wedding and getting him all to himself, Drake’s family isn’t too thrilled with JJ. An unexpected visit puts JJ into an awkward position. Meeting the family isn’t as smooth as he’d like. JJxDrake. Please review 0kiss0
1. Blue Topaz

**A/N- This is for all my wonderful reviewers whom I love sooo much! It's the sequel to Collide. So if you haven't read that, I would suggest you do so. But it's not completely necessary. This is some JJxDrake fluff.**

**Disclaimer: HA! I wish they were mine. Damn Sanami Matoh for owning them.**

**Summary: After crashing Drake's wedding and getting him all to himself, Drake's family isn't too thrilled with JJ. An unexpected visit puts JJ into an awkward position. Meeting thefamily isn't as smooth as he'd like.****

* * *

These Days**

Chapter 1- Blue Topaz

* * *

JJ wandered aimlessly throughout his apartment. His patience was starting to thin. Where on earth was he? JJ flipped himself over the couch and landed with a soft thud. Impatiently his rolled around and buried his head in the pillows. He began humming to himself, unable to keep his mind off what was going to happen. 

"Hello!"

JJ groaned into the pillow, finally relieved that the show was finally going to start. He slid of the couch and onto his feet. He turned to face his very, very late friend. He was about to shout out in anger, but shut himself up quickly. Drake was smiling shyly in a nice suit, carrying a large bouquet of red and white roses.

"I'm sorry--"

JJ cut him off. "It's okay." He eyed the flowers. "Hot date tonight?"

Drake smiled and glided over towards the shorter man. "Very hot date," he replied.

"Oh?" JJ wrapped his arms around Drake's neck. "Who?"

"Mmm. This cute little blondie."

"Blonde, eh?"

"Mmhmm." Drake leaned in closer. "Do you want these?" He prodded JJ in the chest with the bouquet.

"Oh yes." JJ grabbed a hold of the flowers. Drake leaned closer ready to accept a kiss, but got none. JJ quickly untangled himself and ran off toward the kitchen with flowers in hand.

Drake sighed at the retreating back. He heard clinks and clanks, then water running. He waited patiently, figuring JJ was a little more upset at him then he let on.

JJ returned with a cheeky grin. But his lover knew better than that. That was a false smile that wouldn't go away until the matter was settled.

"Alright," Drake began. "I know you're upset that I was late."

"No, no," JJ countered still with the fake smile. "I'm sure you were busy with something else. God forbid you be on time on our one-year anniversary…"

"Don't take me on the guilt trip," Drake warned. "I got here as soon as possible. But things took longer than I expected."

"What exactly took two extra hours!" JJ asked angrily.

"Uh, that's confidential."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Can we just go? I'm starving."

"Yea." Drake extended his hand and snagged JJ's hand. He tugged him out of the apartment and outside. JJ appeared to be angrier than Drake expected; but hopefully his mood will lighten up over the next few hours.

In the car, JJ blurted, "Where the hell were you?"

Not taking his eyes off the road, Drake answered, "Places."

"That answer won't get you anywhere tonight."

Drake sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" JJ narrowed his eyes. "You weren't--!" Drake didn't answer. "Fucking bastard." Drake thumped the steering wheel and pretended he didn't hear the last comment. JJ was dumbfounded. How could Drake do such a thing? And on their anniversary! JJ felt abandoned.

"I couldn't help it," Drake replied dumbly.

"Sure… You could have just not have picked up the phone."

"I thought it was you."

"You have caller ID."

"I didn't look at it."

"Well, you should have."

"But I didn't."

"Then you should have hung up."

"That's rude."

"And she's using you!"

Drake didn't respond. This argument wasn't going anywhere and never would. JJ would never accept that _she _still called. That _she _was a part of Drake's life no matter how hard he wished _she _wasn't. For a brief time Drake almost spent the rest of his life with _her_. If JJ hadn't interrupted, Drake would still be with _her _whether she really love _her _or not.

"Why'd _she _call you?" JJ spat.

"None of your b--" Drake shut up quickly when he realized JJ's eyes narrowing dangerously. "She wanted help."

"What? Her cousin--I mean baby's daddy is leaving?" JJ boo-hooed dramatically.

"No. The baby's fine and so is her cousin."

"Well goodie. I was hoping she was planning to kill herself."

"You're so kind."

"I could have said much worse."

"Touché."

For the millionth time, JJ asked, "What did she want?"

"To ask me something."

"She wants you back."

"God no!" Drake thumped the steering wheel again in agitation.

JJ frowned. "Money."

"Does it look like I have money?"

JJ eyed his lover. Years old suit, dirty shoes, scroungey hair…everything that attracted JJ to Drake. That ruggedness and worn in feeling. JJ felt suddenly very guilty. Who was he to tell Drake who to talk to or not. He knew who Drake loved. But he also knew who was the ex. JJ should be grateful that he got the man.

"You do have money," JJ answered.

Drake snorted. "Yeah because I have such a high paying job and all my relatives are dead and left me a huge inheritance."

"No need to be sarcastic," JJ said. "If you have me, you have money."

"I wish." Drake rolled his eyes. He had never seen much of that money.

JJ replied, "Well, aren't I just enough?"

Drake smiled. "Yeah. Your worth a million dollars any day."

JJ grinned widely. He knew Drake meant what he said. It made him feel all tingly inside. "I love you," JJ stated. He leaned over and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Aww. I wuv you too," Drake replied. He petted JJ's blonde hair with his free hand.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologized. "I'm just a little edgy today. Work didn't go well, then you had to work overtime, and then I had trouble getting ready, then you were late…and I just really wanted to see you."

"Well, we're together now. And we have the rest of the night."

JJ giggled excitedly. "Remember the first time. Hahahaha. Man you were terrible."

"Well, sorry. I was inexperienced." Drake swatted JJ's head. "But I'm better now."

"You learned from the best."

"That I did."

Drake drove to the fancy restaurant with JJ nibbling on his ear. When they arrived, Drake didn't even want to go inside. JJ was driving him completely crazy with lust. At least the emotions changed like Drake had hoped.

Dinner went through smoothly. Soft talk, no arguments, just a wonderful time. Drake steadily began to sweat with nervousness. It wasn't like he was going to admit or ask some life-changing event. He waited until dessert to begin.

"Uh, I'm stuffed," JJ expressed while rubbing his stomach. "Except I wouldn't mind a little more dessert…if you know what I mean." He winked and grinned sexily.

Drake chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that either. But…"

Drake reached into his inside pocket and picked out the small box. When JJ spotted what Drake was holding, his jaw dropped. No way it could be.

"I love you. Always have, always will," Drake said while opening the velvet box. "It's a promise ring. So each of us knows that the other will forever be there."

JJ was speechless. It was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on. A diamond centered with two blue topazes on its side all set in white gold and wasn't girly at all. Then he realized the engraving on the inside that said, "Always." JJ's eyes began to tear.

"The tears are a good thing?" Drake asked. JJ nodded and smiled a bit. "It took me forever to find that. Then one day I spotted it in the mall and knew it was so you. Blue topaz for your birthstone and your eyes. It was perfect."

JJ fell in love even more.


	2. Reminiscence

**These Days**

Chapter 2- Reminiscence

* * *

It was deep into the night. Only the moonlight shown through the cracks of the shades. The light bounced off in a burst of diamond and blue.

JJ smiled in the dark, gazing longingly at the precious stones. It was like he was in a dream. He was sure when he woke up it would all be gone. He snuggled closer the warm body beside him. Drake was breathing heavily, his bare chest moving with the rhythm. JJ brushed back the dark hairs and kissed his love's forehead. Drake stirred, but did not waken.

JJ couldn't believe how far they've come.

----------

August 26

"No, no, no!" JJ swatted away the hands moving up his smooth thigh. "Stop! You need to focus your attention on---"

"You…" Drake muttered, latching his lips onto JJ's soft neck.

"No!" JJ pulled away and shoved a pen into Drake's hand. "Read and sign."

"I don't wanna," Drake whined, slumping in his chair.

JJ put on a hurt face. "You don't want to end your _long_ marriage to be with me?"

"No…I don't want to read."

"Oh, poor baby." JJ stuffed the papers under Drake's nose. "Sign."

"Spoilsport." He signed the divorce papers to get to the good stuff JJ offered underneath that towel.

-------

September 22

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…"

JJ looked up from his work and eyed an excited Drake. He questioned, "Your excited to be thirty-nine?"

"Hell no!" Drake shuddered and shook his head. "But I'm excited for my birfday present." He grinned toothily.

"Who says I got you a birfday present?"

"Cos you're my lurver and you lurve me."

"Mmmhmm." JJ turned back to his work and ignored his lover's whimpers. But it became increasingly difficult when Drake propped himself on the desk and began to purr.

"Are you a kitty cat?" In response, Drake nuzzled his nose into JJ's hair. JJ giggled girlishly. "You are so weird."

Drake stopped purring. "You don't get it?"

"There's something to get?"

Drake purred again. JJ stared.

"I don't get it," JJ said.

"I got a cat for us."

JJ jumped out of his chair and into his lover's arms, kissing their breaths away.

-----

October 31

JJ gazed at his ghoulish appearance in the mirror. He saw Drake's reflection and him tying the face mask doctor's wear on.

"I would be frightened for my life if you were a doctor," JJ announced.

Drake turned around. He was wearing the standard operating outfit but was torn and bloody. The nametag pinned to his front read: "Dr. Ben Dover."

"But, my dear, you are my patient."

JJ laughed. They decided to go as doctor/patient for the Halloween party Ted and his girlfriend (whom he had met at Drake's wedding) were giving. JJ was scantily clad in one of those flimsy paper gowns with blood spatter on it. He had painted his face pale white and darkened around his eyes. A large gash decorated his right cheek. Drake looked crazy, JJ looked dead.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" JJ asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm, because Ted's girlfriend is Jill who was one of your ex's bridesmaids."

"So."

"And I heard that _she _could be there."

"That's great…"

It turned out that JJ heard right. Drake's ex-wife, Cyndi, turned up in a witch's outfit, which led to many jokes and laughs. It was certain that she was pregnant, her usual slim petite self was gaining around the stomach. JJ and Drake weaved in and out of crowds to avoid her without realizing who else they could run into.

"Parker."

Drake turned around. He didn't recognize the man who called for him. "What?"

"Bill."

"Huh?" Realization hit him. "Cyndi's cousin."

"Ya. And you the ex." Bill eyed JJ bizarrely. "You the twit that broke up the marriage."

"Yeppers. That's me." JJ grinned but quickly dodged the fist coming toward his head. "Shit."

Bill kept throwing punches at JJ, who couldn't figure out why this lunatic was wanting to fight. Bill was one to talk, he's the one that Cyndi cheated on with when she was engaged to Drake. When Bill fumbled, Drake kneed him hard and he was sent to the ground.

Cyndi came rushing over. She began yelling and cursing. Drake grabbed JJ's hand and ran out as fast as possible.

-------

December 2

A young cat stretched languorously from her owner's lap. The owner was sound asleep. He _was _asleep until…

"WAKIE WAKIE!"

"urhngljrk…"

"WAKE UP!"

"nooooooooo………….."

"WAKE!"

Blankets were ripped off and cold hands crept up underneath JJ's shirt.

"Fuck! Cold!" JJ squirmed but the hands stayed put. His shirt was completely ripped off and his bare chest was exposed to the cold air. JJ fumbled for the covers but they were snatched out of his hands. Warm lips began a trail from his belly button to his neck. JJ was in the mix of misery and pleasure. Those warm lips then trailed up to his lips.

"Happy birthday," Drake drawled.

"I'm cold," JJ announced as if it weren't obvious by his shivering.

"I can help that." Drake stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed with his lover. They snuggled close together steadily warming up.

"I wish you were always there," JJ said as an afterthought.

"I can be."

JJ raised an eyebrow. Boldly, he asked, "Do you want to move in with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

------

January 20

"Whatever! Go the hell ahead and do whatever the fuck you want!"

"FINE! I will!"

JJ slammed the door behind him. The new housing arrangement wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. It seemed that everyday they argued and argued. JJ was absolutely sick of it. There was accusations of cheating, drug use, and the more outrageous things.

The most repetitive accusations was that JJ was cheating on the hot new police officer at the station. JJ was tired of the claims, knowing full well that the new officer was married and had children. But when he told Drake, he dismissed the explanation saying how he knew JJ could break up a marriage.

It was offensive when Drake later accused JJ of using drugs. So he seemed especially happy one day like he took rush. Then after two days of not sleeping, Drake accused him of smoking weed. JJ couldn't figure out this reasoning at all.

Tonight they were fighting over JJ being anorexic. He couldn't believe Drake could even think such a thing! Sure he was thin, but he always had been. And lately he'd been sick and the sight of food made him nauseous. No matter how much JJ said he wasn't feeling well, Drake wouldn't accept it.

JJ couldn't take anymore. If something didn't change soon, he would hurt someone.

---------

February 14

JJ was on the search for something. What exactly, he didn't know. All he knew was it had to be bad. Super douper bad.

The previous day, Drake had, out of the blue, said, "I think we need some time apart." Which absolutely infuriated JJ. When asked why, Drake replied, "I found something in here that I need to consider."

So JJ searched high and low for whatever Drake came across. He ended up empty handed. It was Valentine's Day for chrissake. And he was alone. He wouldn't have any of that.

JJ marched to Ted's house where Drake was hiding. Ted's girlfriend answered the door. JJ supposed she was a nice girl, even though one of her friends was Cyndi. When Drake came out to greet him, his eyes were red and puffy as though he had been crying.

Drake was sincerely sorry for how he had been acting. He was afraid of losing the one thing closest to him. JJ assured that he was fine and nothing would take him away from Drake. Finally, Drake admitted what had been bothering him.

"I found an old box with pictures and love letters from random lovers," Drake confessed. "I guess I was jealous and angry that you've kept them."

"An old box? Where was this?" JJ asked, not remembering the box at all.

"In the closet with all your photo albums," Drake responded.

"Oh! Ohhh…." JJ remembered it now. "So what? They're just old pictures and stuff. Heck, I didn't even remember it until you brought it up."

"Yea, but you lied to me."

"When?"

"When you said you and Dee never had a thing."

JJ cursed himself mentally. "It wasn't a thing… It was a fling."

"Same difference," Drake pointed out. "You still lied. You said nothing ever happened between you two."

"It really didn't."

Drake narrowed his eyes. "How far?" he asked.

JJ sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Umm…well."

"Don't answer. I know." Drake rubbed his eyes. "I guess it doesn't really matter." He embraced JJ tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ mumbled into his lover's chest, hoping that mess was all over.

* * *

JJ and Drake went through the good times and the bad. JJ hoped that the bad was all over with; the lies, the accusations. It seemed that they have experienced everything. What else could possibly happen?

He stared down at Drake who was still peacefully sleeping. He could think of several things that could happen, but were unlikely. But he still felt like something was missing.

"Family…" JJ muttered to himself. Several thoughts ran with that one word, both good and bad.


	3. Dee, Parents, and Sunshine

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers. Keep reviewing and the faster I'll post. I heart you all.

* * *

**

**These Days**

_Chapter 3-Dee, Parents, and Sunshine

* * *

_

Bouncing up and down on his tiptoes, JJ struggled to pull down the photo albums stuck up at the top of the closet. He hit them forcefully and they came tumbling down on top of him. He yelped as one landed on top of his foot. He cursed loudly.

JJ kicked the book across the room. He picked up two other albums and carried them to the bed. He pushed aside the blue one and opened the red in front of him. The first pictures were of a baby. JJ squinted to see if he could see any resemblance. Nope.

He turned the page and was faced with more pictures of the same baby, some including the parents. JJ slid one of the photos out of holder and turned it over. On the back, it read, "Drake Bailey Parker, 1 mo."

"Awwww." JJ looked at the image again. "He was sooo cute!" The cat Drake got for them jumped up curiously and watched its owner scan over the photos.

The picture was replaced and the page was turned. Picture after picture was of Drake growing up and his family. JJ would stop to study one picture to giggle or 'aww.' The red album contained pictures of Drake as a baby up to thirteen years. He shut that photo album and brought the blue one forth.

Drake was much older now, all in his teens. There were pictures of his friends and family. To JJ, Drake seemed like a rebel. He was scruffy and looked like he always just climbed out of bed. JJ thought it was a very attractive look. His friends seemed tough and cool like him.

"All football jocks," JJ guessed. He laughed when a few pages down, Drake and his friends sported jerseys with their numbers. "Ha! I was right."

Some other photos Drake was with multiple girls. JJ giggled at one where it was obvious Drake was not pleased to be next to some brunette. There was also a petite, blonde girl that appeared in several pictures. JJ read the back of one to find out the name of the blonde. JJ discovered her name was Missy Tamblin.

JJ finished off that album. His mind was reeling with questions and he couldn't wait to ask Drake, who was currently out shopping for some new clothes. He decided to flip through the albums again and pull out the photos he was most curious with and stack them in a pile.

"Alo."

JJ jumped. "Goddammit. Don't sneak up on me like that." JJ eyed the man warily. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Chillin." Dee slumped against the doorframe. "Just wanted to see this big rock Drake was boasting about getting you." JJ smiled and held out his left hand. Dee whistled loudly. "Damn."

"Well, when you're loved…"

Dee raised an eyebrow. "Drake makes me look bad. You two have only been together a year. I've been with Ryo almost eight years and haven't gotten him anything like that."

"Maybe you should," JJ suggested.

"I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"No money. The little I have saved goes to finishing the apartment."

JJ recommended, "I think you should start saving now and then get the perfect one for your tenth anniversary."

Dee seemed to ponder this. "That's a great idea." He pointed at the pictures spread out on the bed. "Organizing?"

"No. Browsing through Drake's."

"Oh really?" Dee walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up one in a pile. "Is this Drake?"

JJ peered at the photo. It was a ten-year-old Drake covered in mud and sticking his finger up his nose. "Yep."

"Haha. What a 'tard."

JJ grinned and shifted through the pile. He pulled out the one with Drake and Missy. "Do you know anything about her?" JJ asked.

Dee studied the image. "Nope."

"Ever heard of a girl named Missy?"

Dee's eyes widened. "Oh? That's Missy?"

"Then you've heard of her."

"Yeah. Didn't Drake tell you?"

JJ's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what?"

"That Missy is the girl Drake lost his virginity to."

JJ stuck out his tongue. "Blech." He personally thought the girl was a little too boney and busty. Dee laughed at him.

"Remember to ask Drake about the whole story. It's hilarious," Dee said.

JJ heard a door creak open and footsteps. "Speaking of the devil…"

Drake poked his head through the doorway. He stopped when he saw his two friends on the bed together. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Dee stood up. "Nope. We're all done." He winked at JJ and cackled at the bewildered man in the doorway. Drake narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Get out," Drake murmured. The other two men weren't sure whether or not he was serious.

"I am," Dee replied. "Just wanted to see the ring."

As he passed Drake, he whispered, "Don't be such a dick."

Drake growled in his throat ready to come back with a witty reply. But the other man was out the door before he could.

JJ noticed how tense his lover and Dee have been lately. Aside from the revelation months ago, Drake seemed to accept it as the past. But something strange has been going on between the two.

"What was he really doing here?" Drake sneered.

"Just what he said," JJ replied coolly. "He came to see the ring you got me."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"What the hell has got your balls in a twist?" JJ asked hotly.

"Nothing." Drake stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door fiercely.

JJ sprang up from the bed and pounded on the door. "Don't you dare ignore me!" he yelled. The only response was the water running. He trudged away angrily and flopped down on the bed after shoving the pictures back. He had to wonder what Drake had been doing that day. He returned with no bags. He waited until Drake finally reappeared, in no better of a mood. Drake walked around wet and a towel hanging around his waist. At any other moment, JJ would pounce on him. But the anger overrode the lust.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked forcefully.

"Nothing," Drake responded.

"Yeah, sure. And my name is Bob."

"Well, then hi Bob," Drake said with a smartass tone.

JJ thumped his head on the bed. "Please, Drake," he pleaded. He heard his lover sigh.

With his back to the bed, Drake said, "It's just not a good day."

"Uh huh. And why?"

"I had to meet someone today."

JJ groaned. "Please tell me it wasn't--"

"No. It was my parents."

JJ's eyes widened. "What do you mean? They're in town?"

"Yep. And all because Dee couldn't keep his big mouth shut." A storm of apprehension overwhelmed JJ. He had feared for this day for an entire year. JJ hoped he wouldn't have to meet them. "And thanks to him," Drake continued, "They've come and want to meet you."

JJ's face fell. His fears have come true.

* * *

The time passed too quickly and JJ was sad for that fact. He was getting ready for the big dinner where Drake would introduce him to the family once more. Only this time, it was under totally different circumstances. Drake somehow dragged JJ to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet. JJ wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. 

Entering the restaurant seemed to be the most horrifying experience JJ had ever gone through. His heart was pumping loudly, sweat was running down his back and he was trembling. He really had no idea why he was so nervous. It was only his lover's parents whom Drake had talked highly of. But JJ felt that they wouldn't think highly of him.

"They're over there," Drake mentioned, pointing in a corner where two people were seated. JJ recognized them from the wedding-- minus their shocked faces afterwards. Both Shirley and David looked at him with blank faces. If JJ thought walking into the restaurant was bad, this was ten times worse. Drake's father stood up when they reached the table. He clapped his son on the back and turned to JJ.

"We've met briefly," he said. He extended his hand and JJ took it. It was one hard handshake. That proved to JJ, Drake's dad didn't like him at all. His mother was the complete opposite. Her handshake was limp and she seemed she'd rather touch a snake. She didn't say anything.

JJ already felt unwelcome in the first minute. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Drake tried making small talk while they waited for the waitress. No one wanted to talk. Awkward. Drake shut up quickly. They stiffly ordered their meals and drinks when the waitress came. That was the most talk since they got there.

JJ fiddled with his fork and kept his eyes down. He wished for this night to end. JJ ran his left hand through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous.

"What is that?" piped up Shirley suddenly.

JJ looked at her oddly. "What?"

She pointed at his hand, her eyes wide. "On your finger."

JJ held his left hand out. "Oh. It's a ring."

She gazed at her son. "From you?" Drake nodded. "Oh." She fell back into silence. According to her face, she wasn't pleased.

Strike three and you're out. JJ felt sick. He knew he would never get their acceptance.

JJ almost jumped out of his seat when a hand began sliding up his thigh, not enticing but assuring. JJ dropped his own hand and laced their fingers together.

"So…" Drake's father began, tapping his fingers on the table. "How's work been going?"

"Same as ever," Drake responded.

"That's good."

"Uh huh." Drake scratched his head. In an unexpected outburst, he blurted, "Would you just fucking say something already!"

His mother was taken aback. "What do you want us to say?"

"What you're feeling."

JJ wished he hadn't suggested that. He didn't want to hear how much they hated him or how much a disgrace he is.

"We don't know what to think," David responded. "It's a lot to take in."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We have to get used to this idea of you being…"

Drake snorted. "Obviously." His eyes widened. "Oh. I'll be right back." He bolted from the table before anyone could object. JJ started to sweat. He could feel two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"You're very handsome." JJ slowly lifted his eyes and saw Shirley smiling gently. "I mean it," she said. "You are quite the looker."

JJ blushed. "Thank you."

Shirley smiled wider. "I can see why Drake flocked to you." JJ felt himself burning from embarrassment.

"Stop flattering him, Shirley," David interjected. She sighed at him. He continued, "Look, we both know we're not thrilled about his." He looked at JJ. "It's not personally about you-- we really don't even know you, it's just…"

"I know," JJ said. "You want the best for your son and you think I'm not it." They didn't respond, but their expressions betrayed them. "I know you want Drake to live a normal life: get married, have kids. And you think I can't give it to him. But there is one problem. Drake doesn't want that. And also, I'm not leaving." JJ realized that Drake had returned long ago to hear his entire spiel. He sported a large grin.

Much to his parents and table neighbors surprise, he laid a sloppy kiss onto JJ's lips. JJ's heart fluttered, his lover had never been that open in public. There were whispers and mumbles coming from the other tables. But Drake swung an arm around JJ's shoulders and sat down. His parents were dumbstruck.

* * *

"Well that was an eventful evening…" Drake muttered as he was sliding under the covers in bed. 

JJ didn't reply and continued to write in his notebook/journal. He had been taught to write things down when something was bothering him, so he always did. And it worked. JJ was writing of the 'eventful' evening. But he was so frustrated, he kept messing up his thoughts.

"What cha writing about, Sunshine?" Drake asked, trying to peer over.

"Nothing." JJ ripped the piece of paper out and tore it into a bunch of tiny pieces. He threw the remains into the trash. Quickly, he climbed into bed and switched off the light.

"Okay then…"


	4. Beverly Hills

**These Days**

_Chapter 4- Beverly Hills

* * *

_

"Se me paso por alto!"

"Hablas la verdad!"

"Es verdad. Confias en mi."

"No se…"

"Por favor!"

JJ turned away from the man and stared at Drake. "He says it slipped his mind."

"How can you not know where you live?"

JJ shrugged. "That's what he said."

"Are you sure you're translating right?"

JJ gave him an evil look. "I'm sure." He turned back to the man they were interrogating. The man kept rambling on in Spanish so fast, JJ couldn't keep up.

From what he could tell, the man said something about snow, cold, bricks, and being tall. Making a wild guess, he concluded that he lived in a tall, brick building…but the snow and cold made no sense. It was June.

"He said he lives in Canada," Drake said. JJ stared at him.

"I thought you said that you don't know Spanish?"

"I don't. I just heard the word Canada."

JJ rolled his eyes. "Great translation." The man was completely hysterical. JJ dismissed the man, wanting to wait until the real translator was around.

"Today was a dud," JJ remarked as he and Drake walked out of the station in the smoldering heat.

"Today isn't over with, Sunshine," Drake expressed while wrapping an arm around his lover's waist.

JJ smirked, "Guess not."

They got to their car and made it home earlier than usual. They both stripped off their clothes when they got into the apartment. Clad only in boxers, JJ jumped onto Drake, pinning him to the floor.

"You horny bastard," Drake mumbled as JJ attacked him with kisses and caresses.

"Tee hee." JJ began his descent downward, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. JJ growled deep in his throat. "I am going to flip shit and kill whoever is behind that door."

Drake chuckled. "I'll get it then." He plucked up his pants and put them on rapidly. He looked back at JJ who was now lounging on the couch completely starkers. Beautiful.

Drake opened the door a little and peeked out. He cursed silently. Both of his parents stood there with blank faces.

"Uh, hi." He chanced a glance back. JJ had disappeared. He opened the door more. "Why are you here?"

"To talk," Shirley answered. "May we come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He stepped away and let his parents enter. He closed the door and showed them to the seating area. Both sat on the couch where just seconds ago, a bare-butted JJ lay. Drake perched himself on the arm of the plush chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Is JJ around?"

Drake considered this question for a moment. Do they want to speak truthfully knowing that he wasn't there? Or do they want to talk to him as well? Taking a chance, Drake answered, "No." There was a big bang in the bedroom.

"Oh." Shirley looked uncomfortable. "We wanted to talk to him."

Bad guess. "Oh, I lied," Drake confessed. "He's in the bedroom." He ran into their bedroom and hauled a dressed JJ out to the living room. He pushed him into the plush armchair and he sat on the arm.

"Okay. Now what did you want to say?"

"We wanted to speak to him alone," Drake's mother said.

"Ohhh. Okay." Drake stood up and left in a swish. JJ damned him to hell.

"JJ, we want to say we're sorry," Shirley said. "And we want to get to know you better."

"Ok…"

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tomorrow. So I feel we don't have enough time," she explained. "I would love it if you and Drake would come up for the holidays. I ask you first, because I don't want Drake to push you into something your uncomfortable with."

JJ hesitated. "Well, I don't know. It depends on work. But I guess we could come up if we could get off work."

Shirley smiled. "That would be fantastic."

Drake returned. "Yes, fantastic."

* * *

"Great. Just fucking great." 

"What was I supposed to say?" JJ shrieked.

"Um, let's see… NO!" Drake pursed his lips. "My parents consider maybe as yes. So we're screwed."

"Well, if I said no, I would seem a like an asshole."

"Please, they already think tha--" Drake shut up quickly.

"WHAT? They already think that I'm an asshole!" JJ wailed in horror. "This is a complete disaster." He buried his face in his hands. He had been through enough drama in his life, and this would just add to it. Family and the boyfriend was the worst combination.

* * *

"_Anarchy! Hey Anarchy!"_

"_SHH! You idiot. Don't be yelling that in the hallways!"_

_A young boy with sandy-blonde hair ran down the main hall in the high school searching for his best friend. However, he was stopped by a very pretty girl with long curly red hair._

"_Scott! There are some things you shouldn't yell in a school. Anti-government is one of them," she lectured._

"_Ah, yes. But you see, Fiona, I am not anti-government," Scott explained. "It's a name."_

"_Oh sure. And Jere likes to be called _that_?"_

"_Just as much as Jere." Scott gazed through the heads for a certain blond. He turned back to Fiona. "In other words, he hates it."_

"_Duh. Cuz it makes him sound like a criminal or something." Fiona waved at one of her other girlfriends. "How did he get it anyway?"_

_Scott shrugged. "Sounded cool. Beats my nickname. Zipper…feh. OH! HEY! ANARCHY!" Scott waved his hands over his head frantically, catching the blonde's attention as well as the senior who was hit by one of his flailing arms. Fiona apologized for him and soon disappeared in fear that people would actually associate her with him…even though they were dating._

_Scott quit his frantic movements when he saw his friend's face. He was definitely not amused. The sandy-blonde paused; his friend's eyes were red and watery._

"_Jeremy--" The blonde walked right past Scott and into the boys' bathroom. Daniel, Jeremy's boyfriend, seemed to be trying to soothe him. Taki, the last friend of the group of five, was following but stopped at Scott's locker._

"_What the fuck was that?" Scott asked still staring at the closed bathroom door._

_Taki shrugged. "I asked Daniel and the only thing I could make out was, 'last night,' 'they,' and 'oh god.' And he kept pointing to himself and then to Jeremy."_

"_Did they break up?" Scott threw his books into his locker and headed for the restroom._

_Taki skipped along. "I don't think so." He continued following his friend into the bathroom and began to hear sobbing._

_Scott knocked on the stall door. "Jeremy?" _

_The door opened and Daniel peeked his head out. "Just go to class and tell Cunningham we'll be late."_

"_No way." Scott slapped his hand on the door and pushed it open. Jeremy was sitting on the toilet with his head down and face covered in his hands. "What happened?"_

_Jeremy looked up and pointed at Daniel and made some garbled language._

"_Uh huh. And then what?" Scott found humor in something that obviously wasn't. Jeremy gave him a death glare; but with red, puffy eyes it was even scarier._

_Jeremy then started spilling out Japanese hysterically. Daniel and Scott both turned to Taki for a translation. They watched the Japanese's face as it twitched with humor and then suddenly into horror._

"_Holy shit, Jeremy!" Taki bellowed after his friend was done. "What are you going to do?" Jeremy shrugged._

"_What?" Scott and Daniel asked simultaneously._

"_He was kicked out of his house!" Taki replied loudly._

"_Thanks for announcing that to the entire school." Jeremy mumbled quietly._

_The three boys huddled in the stall close to Jeremy. "What the hell happened?"_

"_Last night…"_

_>>>>>_

"_Daniel---STOP! Seriously!"_

"_You've never complained before. So why start now?"_

"_Parents…home…soon…"_

_Daniel looked up into fogged over blue eyes. "You're fucking with me aren't you."_

_Jeremy smiled and without warning flipped his boyfriend onto his back. "Not yet, but very soon." He kissed his way up the tanned abdomen to a pink nipple._

"_Ah, JJ--" Daniel gasped and arched his back at the talented tongue._

"_Shh…" Jeremy moved up and kissed soft bruised lips. "I told you…parents."_

"_Mmm. Who cares. They'll probably be late like always."_

"_Maybe." Jeremy continued his torture to the body underneath him. The moans became louder. Jeremy heard a muffled voice and looked up at Daniel. "What did you say?"_

_Daniel eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. "I didn't say anything."_

_The was a soft click and Jeremy sprung off the bed with amazing speed. "Shit shit shit!"_

"_What are you doing?" Daniel watched the other teen as he crossed the room and peeked out the door._

"_You have to leave!"_

"_No." _

_Jeremy closed the door and began throwing the discarded clothes back to their owner. "You have to go! I think someone saw."_

_"So." Daniel threw on his shirt angrily. "They're bound to find out sometime."_

"_Not when I still live here!" He finished dressing and opened the window. "Get out here."_

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_NO! Please…just leave."_

_Daniel grabbed his boyfriend's face with both hands. It looked as if his lover was about to become hysterical and break down. "What does it matter JJ?"_

_"They'll kill me!" He broke down and cried on his lover's shoulder. He continued sobbing, "Even worse…they'll hurt you if they catch you."_

_Daniel pulled away and grabbed his backpack and started to climb out the window. He sat on the ledge and paused. He gazed back at the crying blonde. Whether he liked it or not, Jeremy was right about his demon parents; they would hurt both of them. Daniel had the scary notion that he would be hurt more so since he'd be considered the 'one who turned their precious perfect son into an abomination.'_

"_I love you, JJ. Don't let them hurt you. Get out as fast as possible. My back door is always open." Daniel swung himself from the window and shimmied down the drain pipe._

"_Lord help me," Jeremy whispered and tried swallowing the large lump in his throat. Slowly, he exited his room. Looking around he saw no one-- and his hopes rose a little. Maybe he was hearing things and both of them were still at work._

_His hopes were crushed as he headed further down to the ground floor and heard angry voices in his step-father's study. Arguments weren't uncommon, but they usually didn't include the word 'Daniel.' His heart began beating rapidly seeming to want to escape from his chest._

_He sat down at the top of the grand staircase and gazed at his surroundings. Most people would kill for his life. He lived in Beverly Hills in a multi-million dollar mansion and had so much money that you could burn half of it and still have ten times as much as a normal person. He attended a great school that many famous actors, actresses, and directors have gone through. From the outside he had a good-looking family. Three siblings, one extremely intelligent brother and two sisters that could be supermodels. His step-father seemed charitable by adopting him when his real father died. His mother, a great lawyer, was 'rescued' after her first husband's death by this wonderful, rich plastic surgeon. It seemed picture perfect._

_However they appear to normal society-- it was completely the opposite. To seeing eyes it would simply look like a close-knit family that spent so much time together. In reality, between work and school, they never saw each other. That was fine with them, no one cared for the others._

_Jeremy realized he was out of place long ago. He had the most loving family up until he was eight. Then his real father was killed in a airplane crash. Frantic, his mother searched for a suitable father for him. But instead, she fell for the rich doctor. Jeremy was thrown into a crazy life of money and greed. Besides getting a new father, he got a brother and sister. Josh was seven years older, Jessica was five years older. Within two months of being married, Jeremy's mother became pregnant. Nine months later, Jasmine was born. Between the baby and the older siblings, there was no time for Jeremy. And if he was being paid attention to, it wasn't a good thing._

_Since day one, he had been pushed around, physically and emotionally abused. He was worked the hardest and was expected to do 110. His stepfather claimed that he did all these things because Jeremy would go the farthest in life. The only it had accomplished was broken bones, bruises and cuts. It even ended up in the hospital five times, but should have been more. _

_Sitting on the cold marble stairs, he realized his family was not worth his time. So whatever his parents said, he would let it slide. He was what he was and no matter what people said, he can't and won't change. He stood up and descended the rest of the stairs and glided across the entranceway. He knocked swiftly on the large wooden door to the study and a simple, 'come in' replied._

_As he entered, a cedar smell filled the air and engulfed him. He always hated the smell and instantly wanted to retreat back to his room. Further inside the room, he spotted the backs of his parents sitting on the sleek leather couch. Jeremy sat down in the high-backed chair next to the couch._

_His stepfather started off quickly not one to hold off from the problem. "Was that boy Daniel that you were getting off on?"_

"_John! Be a little more discreet," Jeremy's mother requested._

"_Was it Daniel?"_

"_It was a friend," Jeremy replied stiffly._

"_You normally deep throat your friends?"_

"_John!"_

_Jeremy flushed a deep crimson. As much bravery as he could muster, he replied, "Just my boyfriend."_

_He didn't even see it coming, but it was quicker than the normal hit. A strong firm hand collided with his face, leaving a sharp pain behind._

"_Never did I think…" John pulled his stepson by his shirt and threw him up against a wall. "…that I would be raising a fucking fairy!" He slapped Jeremy hard so he began bleeding. "I never want to see your face ever again! Get out! Get your things and never return!" He flung the teen onto the ground._

_Jeremy strained to get up. When he did, he received no sympathy from his mother. He started to tear, not exactly knowing what would come next._

_What came next was a struggle for survival._

_Jeremy had forty-five dollars left._

_Jeremy had no shelter._

_It was raining._

_He was hungry._

_School was his only place of salvation._

_Until **him**._

_Daniel died._

_Jeremy wanted to die._

_He tried drowning himself._

_Caught._

_He tried slitting his wrists._

_Caught._

_He overdosed on drugs._

_Caught and turned into police._

_He was thrown back on the streets._

_Beverly Hills High didn't like his appearance and told him to get lost until he came back proper._

_He sold himself for money._

_He was ashamed of himself._

_But he had food in his stomach._

_He sold himself again and again._

_Money. Money. Money._

_He bought a ticket to New York City._

_The day he graduated, the day he became free. The day he became…_

_JJ.

* * *

_

JJ looked at Drake. All the skeletons in his closets. He could never reveal it to his lover. It must be forgotten. At least Drake never went through what JJ did.

"You're lucky."

Drake jumped from the unexpected voice from the previous silence. "Why?"

"You just are. Trust me." That was the one thing JJ envied the most about his lover. His family. His family whom Drake cherished and talked about with such respect. JJ thought Drake had it all. You didn't need money or looks or fame or anything else. You just need a loving family.

"I still don't understand." Drake situated himself so his head was resting on JJ's lap. "Why am I so lucky?"

JJ stroked Drake's brown locks. "Your family and past. That's why."

Drake frowned and bit his lower lip. "They're not that great."

"You told me all the great things--"

"But I never told you about the bad things. Things that drastically changed the way my life worked."


	5. Watertown

**These Days**

_Chapter 5- Watertown

* * *

_

Yawn. Stretch. Back to sleep.

Damn buzzer.

Stretch more. More sleep.

"Drake if you don't get out of bed this instant you'll have another thing coming to you!"

Moms… Snore.

"Drake Bailey Parker! Get up! It's time for school!"

Screw school. School sucks. I dunt need no edukation.

"I'm going to go get your father!"

Snore.

"Drake."

Shit. The Dad.

"OUT!"

Drake shot up in bed and ran straight into the bathroom shivering from the cold, unfair shower that he just was given. He didn't care for his dad at this particular moment. He ruined his good dream. He hurriedly dried himself off and got dressed. Thumping down the stairs, he ran out the door without breakfast or a goodbye. Realizing he forgot his books, he paused in the driveway. Oh well. He didn't do the homework anyway.

Watertown High was as typical as any other school. Cliques, mean teachers, gossip, lockers lining the crowded hallways… the whole shebang. Drake hated it with a passion. He couldn't wait to graduate next year. He wanted to go to NYU and major in Art and possibly play football. His parents and teachers kept bugging him about doing better and getting good grades, otherwise he wouldn't make it into any college. That's what worried Drake the most. He wasn't particularly smart and he wasn't patient either. Homework was too dull to waste his precious paint time with.

Everyone at school thought of Drake Parker as the star quarterback Picasso. He excelled in sports and had many trophies. He also was a magnificent artist, winning the New York State Art Show. Drake had sold many of his paintings, even one going for two-thousand dollars. He was popular, especially with the ladies. He had a girlfriend of three years, but many girls still threw themselves at him. People, even his parents, expected them to get married.

However, Drake didn't want to inform everyone that he had no such intentions. He had no real feelings toward the girl and never had. He harbored feelings toward someone else. Speaking of…

"Yo! How's it hanging, dude?" A teenage ragamuffin boy clad in a Culture Club t-shirt and ripped jeans was splayed on the floor. Kyle Bixler was the heartthrob in Watertown High with his rugged good-looks and compassionate personality mixed in with humor.

Drake plopped himself down next to his best friend. "Pretty low. Oh god. Gag me with a spoon." He spotted Sean McCoy, the wannabe popular, down the hallway. "What a preppie," he mumbled.

Kyle laughed and replied, "He's such a yuppie."

"Solid." Drake eyed the boy as he approached. He hoped Sean wouldn't stop. But as he neared, he began to slow down. He stopped in front of the two friends.

"Well, if it isn't the goober of all goobs."

"Kiss my grits, McCoy," Drake hissed.

"I'll deck you into next week, Parker!" Sean jeered.

"Take a chill pill, Barney, and don't have a cow."

Sean was about to lunge forward and show what he was all about, but spotted a teacher coming. "Dweeb." He and his clique ran off to first period.

"I hate him."

"Who doesn't?"

"Missy."

Kyle sat up and looked at his friend. "Your girlfriend?"

"Know anyone else by the name of Missy?"

"…Um, nope." Kyle shifted. He whispered, "I thought you told me you were going to break up with her?"

"I am. I just need to find the right time, ya know?"

"Yeah…"

The bell rang out loud to signal for first period. Drake didn't feel like getting up and trudging off to American history. By the looks of it, Kyle didn't want to head to French. With a look and a smile, they trotted off in the wrong direction from their classes and out the door.

"I never meant to be so bad to you…One thing I said that I would never do. A look from you and I would fall from grace and it would wipe the smile right from my face…Do you remember when we used to dance and those incidents arose from circumstance. One thing led to another, we were young, and we would scream together songs unsung."

Drake rolled his eyes. "You have a heinous singing voice, Ky."

"It was the heat of the moment…Telling me what my heart meant…The heat of the moment showed in your eyes…"

He stuffed his fingers in his ears as Kyle ended Asia's song 'Heat of the Moment.' Drake felt embarrassed for him. People were staring and laughing at him in the restaurant.

"Asia is dope!"

Drake just nodded, praying his buddy wouldn't go off into another song. The entire day had been like this. First in the park, then on the walk, and now in the restaurant. Kyle sang song after song about love or loneliness. Drake seriously considered going back to class and enduring all the stale lectures.

Kyle cleared his throat, and Drake was certain he would begin bellowing another melody. But no sound came out. But unexpectedly, a hand crawled up his thigh and rested there. Drake stiffened. This was how things were going to go after that night alone. He had thought that was it, that Kyle only wanted one night. But now, Drake wasn't so sure.

"You know," Kyle said, "that all those songs remind me of someone."

"Wh…who?"

"You," he whispered right into his friend's ear. Drake's spine tingled.

Then they were at Kyle's empty house kissing, touching, groping; any contact was good. Drake didn't exactly know what he was doing, but knew it was nice. Something he never had for three years with Missy. He was hard, very hard. And it frightened him. He wasn't queer. He just wanted…Kyle.

Drake shoved his friend away gently. Both were breathing heavy and staring at each other with apprehension. He didn't want this to go any further. They made a pact to never ever speak of it again. And they never did for a long time.

He returned home late that night, having been strolling around Watertown for several hours. It wasn't until he remembered that his oldest brother and sister-in-law were supposed to be coming over for dinner did he run like the wind to get home.

Sure enough, he was late and was yelled at. Dinner was all ready and everyone waited until Drake had showed up. Aaron looked as if he could strangle the kid. Drake hated his brother. He really, truly did. Sibling rivalry was very true for them. He had always thought Aaron was the 'favorite.' They were ten years apart, and the length in between did it in for Drake tenfold.

He sloppily ate dinner, not paying any attention to his family. His mind was still reeling about the afternoon. What had it meant? Was the good feeling he felt gay? He didn't want to think about that. And he wouldn't break up with Missy. He liked her…sort of. But they could--

"DRAKE!"

He slurped up the rest of his noodle and stared at his mom. "What?"

"Pay attention, would you?"

"I am."

"Then why did I have to say your name ten times?"

"I'm deaf in my right ear."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, young man."

"I'm not. That concert I went to really blew out by eardrums."

"Then no more concerts for you!"

Drake stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth and said, "Good luck stopping me."

"Don't talk while you're chewing!"

Drake rolled his eyes and continued plowing through his plate of food. His brother began talking about future, and jobs, and blah blah blah. Only when 'We have news' spilled from his lips did Drake's ears perk up. Maybe Aaron found out he had cancer or some mental illness. Cool.

"We're pregnant."

Shirley and David smiled and got up to hug their eldest child. They smooched and embraced and made Drake want to barf. He sat there, still chewing up his food with no interest in the news. He felt sorry for the future kid. Poor thing would be raised by Asshole and Bitch.

"Don't you have something to say, Drake?" his mom asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um…" Drake pretended to think. "Nope. Not really."

Everyone gave him an evil look. His mother especially gave a nasty glare.

"What do I care?" Drake asked.

"She or he is going to be your niece or nephew."

"Ah, great." He stabbed his meat with his fork. He didn't care. He didn't want an Asshole Junior running around and bugging the hell out of him. Shirley walked over to her other son and made him stand up. She led him out of the dining room and into the living room.

"What has gotten into you lately?" She shrieked.

"I dunno." Drake shrugged.

"Your brother, whom you haven't seen in six years, is in there! First you show up late showing great disrespect. Then you plow through your dinner without a word or an ear, ignoring everyone. Now your brother tells us great news and you can't seem to think of anything to say!"

"That's a pretty good recap, Mom."

Shirley held her son's chin hard. "You will go in there and congratulate him!"

"No."

"Drake."

"I won't go in there, because I don't want to congratulate him! He doesn't deserve it!"

"He's going to give you a niece or nephew!"

"I don't give a fuck."

Shirley slapped him hard. Drake was confused. He had never been hit by her before. He felt tears rising and rushed off to his room. He slammed his door behind him. Keeping the tears at bay, he fumbled with his one photo album and shifted though it. Every picture that had his mother or brother in it he took out. When he was sure he got them all he brought them forward and began to draw all over their faces. To him, it was his best work.

The lock one his door was taken off a while back after he decided to back mouth his dad about his girlfriend and him having sex. It was in the instant he saw his brother walk in that he wished he had a lock.

"Leave me alone," Drake said.

Aaron didn't say anything, but looked around his brother's room. It was plastered with posters of bands and artwork of all kinds. There was a pile of old paintings in one corner and book on book of drawings in another. He sauntered to the paintings and held one up. Drake growled.

"Mmm. Not bad," Aaron commented. He turned to the teen. "But really Drake. Do you really think you can have a career in art?"

"What is that supposed to mean!" Drake roared.

Aaron pointed at the drawings on the wall. "Well, look. They aren't masterpieces. They aren't worth much. If you became an artist, you would be living on the streets."

His words stung Drake's heart. Never had anyone been so cruel to him. He put down Drake's only one dream. And even worse, his criticism meant that Drake wasn't as good as he had thought. Maybe he had no talent whatsoever. The tears began to rise again. "I hate you."

Aaron stared at him. "I know. But I don't really care. I hate you too."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a whiny little bitch who never gets his way."

"You think you're King Shit, when all you really are is a---"

"A what, Dwakey?"

Drake dove at the twenty-six year old and started a battle he knew he could never win. Within thirty seconds, he was pinned to the floor and immobilized. Aaron laughed as his brother struggled. "You wanna know a secret, dear brother of mine?"

Drake spit in Aaron's face. "NO!"

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway." Aaron grinned evilly, paying no attention to the saliva running down his face. "You were never wanted."

Drake's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it Drake. How old is Britney?"

"Twenty-three."

"And that's seven years older than you."

"So!"

"Mom and Dad only wanted four children."

Drake's heart pounded. He didn't want to listen to this. "Shut up!"

"You're number five."

"SHUT UP!"

"You were a mistake."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Mom and Dad were about to get a divorce. Dad was cheating on her. It was awful. They still hate each other…Hmmm. But why are they still enduring hell? Oh… because of their mistake of a son."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

"You have to. They wanted to get an abortion. But that was a no-no back then. So they decided to have you and put you up for adoption. No such luck. No one wanted you and they were too kind to let you go into foster care. They took you in and they decided not to get a divorce for your sake. But Dad still continued his sexcapades. Mom wanted to get rid of him, but didn't want you to not have a daddy. It's all your fault she's living in hell."

Tears were streaming down Drake's cheeks. When his brother let him go, he ran all the way to the backyard and out to the lake behind their house. He undid the rope to the homemade raft and jumped on. He took the paddle and went way out into the middle of the lake. There, he let himself go. He didn't want to have ever known what his brother had just told him.

How many times had someone told him art won't get him anywhere? His parents never said it out front, but always encouraged a different route. More pushed it than anything. They thought he could be a businessman or something like that. Drake would rather slit his throat. He wanted to do something he'd enjoy. But what, besides art?

"Thanks for nothing, bro. Crush my dreams."

Drake was always the little baby, and feared he always would be. Aaron was the king. Everyone just fit in respectively. How many times had Drake been heartbroken because of his oldest brother? Too many to count. He still remembered quite vividly the first time.

He was either three or four at the time. His brother was in middle school and was put in charge of watching his toddler of a brother. Aaron had stuffed Drake in a closet and kept him there until his parents arrived back home. Aaron had told his other siblings that Drake had been bad and needed punished. So everyone ignored Drake's cries. When their parents came back, Drake ran to them wanting to be hugged. They pushed him away, telling him they needed to talk to Aaron. They clearly showed Aaron their love, hugging and kissing him, telling him they love him and they were so proud of him. They had been at Parent/Teacher conferences and the teachers only had praise. Drake still pleaded for affection. Instead, his parents got angry for him bugging them and sent him to bed early.

Drake had taken a liking to soccer. He joined the city's team eager to be like his second brother. Eric was a superstar in soccer as far as his little brother was concerned. It turned out it was a bit difficult with his parents' schedule. He missed several practices and was penalized for his absence. He didn't get to play in a single game because of all the missed practices. Eric had personally taken responsibility as coach and had taught him how to play and play well. There was only one game left in the season and Drake was determined to play in it. He had been at all practices and his coach said he was very talented and wanted him to play in the next game. It was all set. But his plans were ruined as Aaron made state in football. The last game in soccer was the same day and time as Aaron's game. They went to the football game.

Drums were awesome. Drake liked to beat on them like crazy. His aunt had given him a set and he couldn't wait to learn. Eric had played for two years in high school and began to teach his younger brother the basics. Drake had soon learned of a special band that would be auditioning for new young instrumentalists. The group traveled all around the United States. Drake badly wanted to get in. He practiced with his brother and ended up a very good player by May. For being only eight, his brother had told him he was better than himself. Drake laughed when Eric told him that. But he didn't laugh when he found out the day of the audition was the day Aaron would be graduating from high school.

He was in the youth choir when he was nine. He practiced hard to be one of the best in the bunch of singers. The teacher even commented to him many times on how he had a great voice. Drake had never been prouder. He was excited for his first concert. He wanted to show his parents what he could do. The time he had waited for came. Up on stage, he sang his heart out with everyone else, knowing somewhere in the darkness in front sat his family. He waited patiently afterward for his parents to come and shower him in affection. He waited an hour before someone came up to him and asked him where his parents were. He told the lady that they were coming. Two hours passed, but he still waited. He ended up walking home. And when he got home, no one was there. It wasn't until the next morning when he found out Aaron had been accepted into Yale. They were out celebrating, and forgot Drake had a concert. Drake never returned to the youth choir.

The big one-zero. Drake was going into the double-digits. He was going to be ten. They day he woke up he had high hopes. When he awoke his sister, Britney, was the only one there. Everyone else was in college. She informed him that Mom and Dad had to visit Aaron in the hospital. He had gotten in a car accident. Inside, Drake wished it was fatal. That would be a great present. Britney told him that their parents would return later tonight for a good celebration. Drake wouldn't hold his breath. And a good thing too. They didn't show up until two days later.

And who said first born wasn't the most spoiled? Drake remembered all the showers of gifts. None for him. He got the hand me downs. Who got all the expensive items? Not him certainly. Drake was certain he only owned a maximum of fifty dollars on one item. Who got a brand spanking new car? Aaron for his sixteenth birthday. Who got a solid gold Rolex worth hundreds of dollars? Only Aaron for his graduation present. Who got love? Aaron. Who got nothing? Ding Ding Ding. Drake Bailey Parker.

Who was not wanted? Drake Bailey Parker.


	6. Inner Angel

**A/N- This chapter is all fluffy for no reason at all. It's just there...I guess to show their love..Sure. I heart my reviewers...even though there aren't many, but I still heart you. I forgot to explain myself in chapter 4 about JJ's name. Someone pointed out Jemmy is his real name...I do know that and I didn't particularly care for it. I searched the name and Jemmy is a nickname for Jeremy. So I just like to call JJ the person with many nicknames...gah.

* * *

These Days **

_Chapter 6- Inner Angel

* * *

_

"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money. Boys laugh when they're not funny…something something…"

Drake looked up from his project and stared at his lover who was comfortable on the couch. He chuckled as JJ tried to recite the lyrics to the song 'Girls and Boys.'

"Boys don't like boys--" JJ stopped. "Wait. No.."

Drake snorted. "Boys love boys, JJ."

JJ smiled and nodded. "Touché." He then began humming another tune, one Drake didn't recognize until words began pouring out of his lips. "Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant. And there it goes, I think I found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life…"

"Pretty," Drake commented as JJ's tuneful voice rang throughout the living room.

"I know I am." He continued singing the rest of the song.

"Mmm. That you are not." Drake received an evil glare. "Pretty is too femme. I would say handsome, attractive, gorgeous…" JJ smiled and turned to the side. Drake frowned and snapped his fingers. "Don't move. You're messing me up."

"Oh sorry." He relaxed his face and breathed heavily as he waited. Since he was always restless, it was hard for him to just lay there and watch, but he wanted Drake to be able to do this.

JJ felt like he was in a movie. The one he thought most particular, _Titanic_. He was Rose sprawled out in front of the artist, Jack. Minus the huge jewel and complete nakedness. A silky white sheet draped across his waist, otherwise he was nude. And the pencil was replaced with a brush.

It was their Saturday night routine. After dinner they would retreat to the living room, lights were replaced with the soft glow of candles, JJ would strip down and lay down in the same position as last week, and Drake would take his place at the easel.

This has been going on for weeks, and JJ has yet to see the painting his lover has slaved over. Drake refused to show him until it was complete. He would hide it in the unused guest room and lock it. JJ attempted to sneak a peek at the artwork, but was punished for trying and he never tried to look again.

The blonde was fascinated at Drake's expressions when painting. That alone preoccupied JJ's mind enough to stay still.

"You're awfully quiet," Drake noted, eyes trained to the brush creating a blue line on the canvas.

"I'm not suppose to move," JJ replied, trying to keep his mouth a thin line.

"Didn't stop you before."

"I'm being good today." He tried not to smile. "Do I get a reward?"

Drake's eyebrow raised but his eyes never left the artwork. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I dunno…maybe I could, um, see your painting--"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Will I ever--"

"Maybe."

"Drake--!"

"When it's done," Drake stated. He looked up into JJ's blue eyes. "You're not making it go any faster though.

"Well then," JJ huffed, "You'll just have to paint faster."

"Maybe I should tape your mouth shut," Drake suggested.

"Well, maybe I should, uh…" JJ couldn't think of a witty reply so he shut his mouth and settled himself further into the couch.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought," Drake mumbled. It was quiet for a few minutes. Too quiet. "Say something," Drake pleaded. "It's too quiet." JJ smiled but said nothing. "I'll take this," Drake help up a brush with blood red paint, "and I'll put it on your face."

The blonde grinned wider and gave in to his lover's demands and broke the silence. He said, "If you put it on my face, you'll ruin your five week project."

Chocolate eyes glimmered in the candlelight. "I wasn't talking about on the painting," Drake explained. He held up the brush with his other hand underneath so no paint would drip onto the carpet as he slowly crept towards the laying figure.

JJ's blue eyes went wide as the brush came closer. "Don't you dare--!"

"Don't move," Drake warned with paint dripping onto his hand.

"Uh…" JJ contemplated on whether or not he should bolt.

A soft spatter fell onto his cheek. He closed his eyes and felt the paint slide down to his chin. A gentle chuckled filled his ears.

"Looks like you were shot." JJ grunted and felt prickly bristles on the tip of his nose and moved in a circular motion. "Rudolph." Another laugh.

The brush moved up the bridge of his nose to spread the red against his forehead. The hairs of the brush twisted, turned, and lifted in what JJ supposed was a word or two.

"You better not be putting 'loser' or some form of that on my forehead." He heard Drake chuckle and say, "No, nothing like that."

"Then what?" He opened his eyes when the brush lifted. Drake was no where in sight. "Where'd you go?" JJ called. He received no answer. He gazed into the tv trying to get a glimpse of his reflection but it was too dark. He got off of the couch and grabbed a candle by the end table and held it near the tv. Still, he couldn't read the blood-like words. He sighed in defeat and sat down on the carpet.

He looked around again for his boyfriend, but instead found an unoccupied painting. He double-checked to make sure the coast was clear. When he saw Drake definitely wasn't near, he rushed over and saw the masterpiece. JJ's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on.

It was most definitely him with an almost pained expression. The soft glow of the candles' flames were enhanced to give the feel of anger and tenderness. What enchanted JJ the most was the pair of semi-transparent wings perched on his back. They were broken, torn, and bloody. Further completing the pained ambiance.

He wanted to cry because he felt Drake saw him for what he really was without really being told. He understood the deep feelings buried way in his heart.

"Like it?"

JJ jumped making the candle he held tip over and spill hot wax onto his hand. JJ ignored it as he was searching his lover's face for anger, but found none. His brown eyes showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Do I like it?" JJ restated. He looked back at the painting and felt tears stinging his eyes. "It's the most beautiful thing in the entire world."

Drake nodded and rested his head on JJ's bare shoulder. "What are you thinking?" He wiped away the streaming tears, a little red paint coming off with it.

"I'm thinking how much I love you." JJ learned back against the strong embrace.

"Hmm. Anything else?"

"You can see right through me and it scares me."

"It's an artist's job to see what others usually do not."

JJ asked, "So you think I'm--what? A fallen angel or something?"

"Mm hmm." He nodded and added, "Also a complete idiot but whatever."

"Where's the idiocy in the painting?"

"Well," Drake turned JJ's head to the side to face the mirror he now held up. JJ couldn't make out the words at first until he brought the candle closer.

"Yot xes s--ek-ard…" JJ blinked in confusion. "What?"

Drake began laughing hysterically. "Shit. I should've wrote 'You are an idiot.'"

"What? I don't get it!" JJ studied his reflection not understanding.

"JJ, honestly…" Drake retreated to the table by the couch and rummaged through the drawer. He retrieved a pen and scrap of paper and handed it to JJ. "Write down what you see, exactly the way you see it," he instructed.

The blonde did as he was told and wrote down what he saw. When he was done, Drake flipped it over. When JJ looked at it now, he realized how stupid he had been. He slapped his face, dry red paint flaking off onto the wood floor..

"Did you figure it out?" Drake asked with a grin.

"Yes." JJ had to laugh as he read, "'Drake's sex toy.' Nice. Real nice." He held up his hand in the 'ok' gesture and clicked his tongue. What a nice way to ruin a tender moment.


	7. Dirty Little Secrets

**These Days**

_Chapter 7- Dirty Little Secrets

* * *

_

The car drove slowly on the snow-slicked road. It came to a stop and the engine was shut off. JJ slumped down in the passenger's seat. Drake rubbed his shivering shoulders. "Don't be scared," he said. "You've already passed the two important people."

JJ shook his head. "No. They still haven't accepted me."

"But they will."

"…We'll see."

They exited the warm car and entered into the blistering, winter wind. Drake grabbed his lover's hand and ran up the driveway and stopped on the porch. "Take a deep breath," Drake ordered. JJ did so, but it felt like his lungs were freezing over.

Drake knocked four times. Footsteps sounded behind the door and a click of a lock. JJ's heart pounded. A young girl, about sixteen, with dark brown hair answered. "Hello!" she welcomed sweetly.

"Hey, Brooke," Drake greeted with a smile. She hugged him tightly. After she let go, she clung to JJ, who wasn't expecting it at all.

"Hi," Brooke said vibrantly. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too." JJ breathed when she let go of her tight grip. She moved out of the way and let them come in from the cold. She offered to take their coats. Brooke smiled sweetly at JJ, who was becoming more uncomfortable with every stare. Brooke hooked their arms together and dragged JJ into the living room where a gob of people were seated.

"You're a bold little girl," JJ noted. Brooke smiled while shoving him into a chair that was facing the crowd. Drake seemed to have disappeared.

Drake's family sat quietly, slowly breaking their visitor down. Brooke sat down on the floor near his feet. JJ could pick out the few people he'd met before. Drake's parents, of course, along with his four other siblings. JJ figured the little rugrats running around were his nieces and nephews.

"Welcome, JJ," Shirley finally spoke up. "Let me introduce everyone."

She started off with the oldest sibling, Aaron, and his wife, Sarah, with their five children, Isaac, Brooke, Danyelle, Michael, and Zach. JJ tried to commit all that to memory; but before it sank in, Shirley began with Eric. Eric has a wife, Lauren, and four children, Nick, Alyx, Victoria, and Austin. JJ's mind was reeling with names and faces, even more to come. Next in line was Courtney and her husband, Ben. They had four children also, Nathan, Morgan, Sophie, and Hailey. Britney was a newlywed with Hunter, and was expecting. All the names blurred together.

"Don't be embarrassed if you forget who's who," Shirley ended. Easier said then done. "So anyway…We have a tradition for new members coming into the family, " she informed. JJ became skeptical from the giggles around the circle. The girl at his feet nudged him and whispered, "Good luck."

"It's called the 'Question Game' for lack of creativity. All you have to do is answer the questions each of us have prepared. Easiest is first." Shirley eyed him. "You have to tell the truth. If you don't, we can't trust you." JJ breathed deeply. He hoped they would only ask dumb, 'What is your favorite…' questions.

As if on cure, everyone--including the little kids-- pulled out a piece of paper. JJ started to sweat. He feared the numerous questions to come. Shirley nodded to a young boy; JJ already forgot his name. The boy giggled and slowly read, "What is your favorite color?" He giggled again and ran behind the couch.

"Uh, blue," JJ answered. So far so good. JJ furrowed his eyebrows when Shirley and David both whipped out notebooks and wrote something down.

"Ok," David said. "Danyelle."

A cute girl with strawberry blonde hair held out her slip of paper and read, "Do you like pizza?"

JJ laughed. "Yes. Very much so." The girl threw her slip on the ground and ran off to play.

"Brooke."

The girl at JJ's feet didn't have paper but asked a question anyway. "Where have you lived?"

JJ listed off, "Los Angeles, Beverly Hills, and New York."

Brooke smiled and said, "What is your favorite band?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess Green Day," he answered. Brooke grinned widely and high-fived him. "Favorite song?"

"OOoo. I have no idea. I have so many favorites."

Brooke patted JJ's knee and nodded to her older brother.

Isaac started, "When did you realize you liked men?" JJ knew that would come up sooner or later. Though he wished for the simpler questions with no real meaning.

"I realized it when I was thirteen after all my friends kept fawning over Christina but I was fawning over Christian."

Isaac questioned, "How hard was it to come out?"

"…I really never did. It was just known."

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Did your parents know?"

"Unfortunately."

"How'd they react?"

"Badly."

Thankfully, Isaac passed the torch. But to JJ's horror, David began. "What exactly draws you to my son?"

JJ stared ahead. Well, there were obvious answers, but none to say in front of the family. Then there were the cutsie wootsie things that he didn't dare repeat. So he said the simplest thing to sum it up. "Everything." David seemed pleased with the answer. He nodded off to his daughter, Britney.

"Have you ever dated a girl or done anything with a girl?"

JJ blushed. "I did…to see if I could change. It was the most awkward time in my entire life."

There was a few murmurs and laughter. The oldest sister, Courtney, asked, "How many previous lovers have you had and why did you break up?"

As if JJ would name off everyone. "First was Daniel. He died in a car crash. Then Steven, who was too old for me. Taki, who moved back to Japan with his parents. And that's really all the 'lovers' I've ever had."

"Were you ever in love?" Courtney questioned.

"…I thought so. But I don't know…"

"To whom?"

"Daniel."

"The one in the car crash?"

"Yes."

"What age?"

"Seventeen."

"So young…"

There was a momentary silence, that was soon broken by the second eldest sibling, Eric. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

And just when JJ thought things couldn't get any more embarrassing. Why do they care? That's personal stuff. "Uh…fifteen…" he answered softly.

"With who?"

"Daniel."

"You had quite a thing with him," Eric remarked. He then hit his brother in the arm, who looked very unpleasant. Drake had warned JJ about Aaron, who was very homophobic and hated Drake since the day he was born. The eldest sibling had claimed that Drake had stolen all the attention because he was the baby in the family. JJ feared the man's question.

"Have you ever done drugs?" he asked with a creepy eye on his victim.

JJ didn't like that question at all. "Uh…no…"

Aaron smirked. "You're lying."

"No…"

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "You were a druggie," he stated as if it were a fact.

JJ didn't answer. It was true he had done drugs, but it wasn't an everyday thing. It was something he got turned onto when he was a teenager but hasn't touched since graduation. It was just a temporary relief from his hectic life.

"I wasn't an addict," JJ defended himself.

"But you still did drugs."

JJ kept quiet. David and Shirley wrote something down, both wearing frowns. JJ felt his heart crumble. Did he say the wrong thing? To further worsen JJ's misery, Aaron continued, "Have you ever lusted after someone who was completely different generation?"

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Like he was a pedophile? Sick. "No." JJ thought that Aaron was sick in the head, not just mean. Aaron looked at him evilly but stayed silent.

"Well, JJ," Shirley said, "It's my turn. Describe your family and childhood."

JJ would be damned if he told the truth. Hell, Drake didn't even know the whole truth. "My father died when I was eight. My mom remarried to a surgeon who already had a son and daughter. Later my baby sister came."

Shirley smiled gently. "How would you describe your life in feelings?"

"Uh…as normal as it could be," JJ lied. Shirley seemed to be judging him.

"You're lying," she concluded.

JJ wiggled in his seat. He was a detective. He knew how to fool people into believing him. Just like the people who did it to him. "It wasn't normal, like tv sitcom normal…er…there were some qualities…" JJ slapped himself mentally. _'Good going, Adams. Now you sound like a babbling idiot.'_

"How did you feel?" Shirley pressed on.

Angry, furious, sad, depressed, suicidal… "Like a normal child." _'if they were abused…'_

"And that would be…?"

JJ felt like hitting her. '_Shut up already!' _"…happy?"

"You say that like it's a question."

"No I didn't."

"You have on chance to claim my trust."

JJ would never have her trust then. There are just some things he never wanted to tell, even to his life partner. Where in the hell is he anyway? He left him to fight off the dogs alone. JJ repeated, "I had a normal, happy childhood." They didn't buy it.

* * *

"You asshole! How the fuck could you leave me alone!" JJ yelled.

"I was dragged upstairs and locked in a room!" Drake defended.

"You can pick locks!"

"It was on the outside!"

"Son of a bitch. They absolutely hate me!"

"You don't know that…"

JJ slapped his lover in the arm harshly. "They don't trust me. It's like your family has the goddamned Circle of Trust and I'm not in it! And it's all your mother's fault!"

"…Did I forget to mention she's a psychiatrist? And is used to lies and stuff?"

"Thanks a lot for saying something EARLIER!" JJ flopped down on the bed.

"Sunshine--" He earned glaring daggers. "Baby-- calm down. You're taking this way out of proportion."

"No I'm not! They don't like me and that's all I want! I want them to like me!" JJ admitted.

Drake smiled sadly. "You don't understand, Baby… They do like you. If they didn't, you'd be out on your ass by now."

JJ shook his head. "Bull. They hate me and want me dead."

Drake saw that his lover was shuddering uncontrollably and tears were streaming down his face. He didn't understand why he was acting so badly when it wasn't that big of a deal. He grabbed his shoulders and hugged him fiercely. "Sunshine, it'll be okay…" Drake continued to embrace JJ tightly, who continued to bawl. "Why are you so upset?" His only answer was more sobbing. "JJ, tell me." JJ shook his head. Drake sighed. He held his lover closer. They sat there on the bed, embracing tightly, JJ crying. Drake didn't understand. He would never understand.


	8. Fate Comes to Haunt

**These Days**

_Chapter 8- Fate Comes to Haunt

* * *

_

JJ found himself curled up in a blanket on the living room couch in front of the dimming fire. He shuddered from the chilly night air seeping its way under the back door. He was ashamed of himself. Drake had seen him at such a weak place. He knew Drake had good intentions and wanted to help, but he couldn't change things.

JJ rubbed his eyes. He was tired, but didn't want to fall asleep just yet. He needed some time alone to think, even if it meant starving himself of badly needed rest. He heard a creak and hoped it was just the wind. But no luck. It sounded like someone was approaching. He turned around slowly. He wasn't expecting the 18-year-old boy, Isaac.

"Uh, hey," JJ mumbled to his intruder. He hoped he would just go and get a drink of water or something and leave.

"Sorry. Am I disturbing you?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked. "Don't you live with your parents?"

Isaac smiled. "Yeah, but I wanted to stay here for the night. Hopefully, I could talk to you alone."

JJ narrowed his eyes. "…why? Am I going to be bombarded with more questions?"

Isaac sat down on the couch next to the older man. "I need help."

JJ looked at the boy oddly. "Don't even tell me you're gay."

Isaac's face fell and eyes went wide. "How'd--"

"Please, spare me," JJ mumbled. "I'm gay, your uncle is gay, and your gay. What a gay old time."

"But--"

"You want to know how to come out?" JJ finished.

"Yeah."

"I'm not the one to ask. But I'd advise you not to do it like I did or how your uncle did."

"What did you do?"

"I was caught screwing my boyfriend."

"Oh…" Isaac was quiet for a while. "I like someone," he announced.

JJ was uninterested. "Everyone at your age does."

"But he's older."

"Unless he's fifty years older, then I don't care."

"…It's you."

JJ burst out laughing. "Oh that's rich."

"I do." He scooted closer to the man.

"Find someone else." JJ moved away.

"But I love you."

"You don't even know what love is."

"Yes I do. Your heart beats hard in your chest, you become tongue-tied, and you can't stop thinking of that person."

"That's a crush," JJ defined. "Find another guy, more around your age."

"I can't."

"You've only known me for less than ten hours."

"I saw you at the wedding."

"You never talked to me."

"It was love at first sight."

JJ groaned. He couldn't believe this kid. "Find someone else," he repeated.

"But I like you."

"Get over it."

"I can't."

"You will."

"No--"

"Shut the hell up!" JJ shrieked. "I can't help you. You're father is the devil and good luck coming out!" He turned away, hoping the kid would take a hint and go away. The teen actually scooted closer.

"Can you at least--"

"Don't you dare ask me for anything!" JJ warned.

"But--"

"No."

"Please just--"

"N.O. No!" JJ stood up, figuring he could think in bed, even with Drake snoring loudly. The kid began following him. Without stopping or turning around, JJ threatened, "If you dare follow me one more step, I will clobber you." The boy wasn't fazed. JJ twisted around, wanting to look intimidating, but tripped over his blanket and fell into the teen. With complete surprise and shock, the boy actually had the nerve to kiss him.

Furious, JJ ran off and slid into bed, cursing the boy to hell. JJ bounced on the bed quite agitated, causing his lover to mumble, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Thinking."

Drake didn't respond. JJ hoped he fell back asleep. He didn't want to explain his night.

* * *

When JJ awoke, it was against his will. Drake had decided to sit right on him and wiggle around. "Go away…" Drake poked him. "Away…" He poked him again. JJ opened his eyes slowly. Drake, for some reason, looked very upset. "What?"

Drake frowned. "What did you do last night?" JJ put the pillow over his head, not wanting to discuss it. "JJ." His voice was threatening. The pillow was pulled away.

JJ sighed. "I went downstairs to think."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"And you never came across anyone?"

"…"

"Isaac, maybe?"

JJ groaned. "The little punk ass tried to push his problems onto me."

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?"

JJ looked at his lover, completely shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Isaac ran home and told his parents you forced yourself on him."

JJ shot up in bed, throwing Drake off of him. "Fuck! Why in the hell--?" JJ felt like he could shoot someone, particularly the little horny rat. How dare he make up such lies.

"Is it true?" Drake asked without eye contact.

JJ became furious. "You don't trust me! Why would I do such a thing!"

Drake still didn't look at the other man. "Then what happened?"

"He came onto me!"

Drake seemed skeptical. "Why?"

"I don't know why! He just did."

"It's something horrible to make up." Drake didn't believe him.

"Yes it is."

There was an abrupt door slam and yelling coming from downstairs. Drake exited the room without a word. JJ stood still, not believing what was happening. Why would the kid lie like that? Was he that angry that JJ didn't do something with him?

Stomps were coming up the stairs and down the hallway quickly. The door burst open and Aaron stood there fuming. "You cunty little bastard!" He shrieked. He flung himself at JJ and swung with all his might. Too quick, JJ was smacked hard in the face and fell to the floor. Aaron was screaming and beating him, creating a crowd in the room. JJ's vision started to go blurry. _'My fate comes to haunt me once again.' _He blacked out.

JJ woke up with a bright light streaming in through the window. The room was too white; the walls, the sheets… His head ached, his body felt stretched out. He wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep and forget where he was. He loathed hospitals. He forced himself to open his eyes all the way. The room was empty. Everyone seemed to have turned on him. He felt betrayed and angered. To accuse someone of rape was one thing, to lie about is another.

There was a quiet squeak from a door opening and soft steps followed. Drake appeared from around the corner sporting a shiner. He looked very apologetic. When he spotted his lover awake, he smiled gently. "I'm sorry," he said. JJ didn't respond. He was still furious with Drake for believing the absurd story. If he only knew…

Drake sat next to JJ on the bed and began to stroke the blond hair. JJ's anger started to melt away. "Do they still think I did something?"

Drake pointed at his black eye. "Most do. But my mother doesn't believe him because she knows Isaac is a habitual liar and she said that she thought you were too kind-hearted and sweet to do something like that."

"I like your mother." JJ rubbed under his lover's eye gently. Drake cringed when the pressure was too much on his bruise.

"Glad you do." Drake examined his lover closely. "He got you pretty bad."

"It felt like it." JJ raised his own hand and touched his face softly. He winced. "Ow."

Drake kissed his cheek tenderly. "I'm so sorry for even thinking--"

"It's okay." He sighed heavily. "But you should know that I would never do such a thing, especially since…" he trailed off, deciding whether or not he should continue. Drake seemed interested.

"Since what?" Drake pushed.

"Since…it happened to me."

The brief silence was deafening.

"What?"

JJ closed his eyes, figuring he trapped himself in a hole. He retold the story to the best of his ability.

* * *

"Fly away! Zoom!" A sixteen-year-old boy jumped from desk to desk, barely being able to touch the ceiling on his tiptoes. His fellow classmates laughed as their peer danced atop the desks and sang a made-up song about their teacher, who was currently absent. He pulled up his friend, Fiona. The two of them tried to tango, but ended up tumbling onto the floor. Jeremy sprung back up and spun around in circles. He then took a running jump and landed on the teacher's desk, spilling the papers over.

"Is he high?" One student asked to his friends. Some shrugged. Everyone's laughs began to die as each realized that their teacher had just entered.

Jeremy was spinning around in the teacher's chair. The teacher grabbed the back of the chair and stopped it. Jeremy was then face to face with his teacher. "Hello, Mr. Cunningham," Jeremy chirped.

"Adams." He pulled his student up. "See me after class." Jeremy went to his seat and spent the rest of class making rude hand gestures and faces at his teacher.

He tried to shimmy away when the bell rang to end the period and the day, but Cunningham caught him. Jeremy was forced into a chair with his teacher breathing down him.

"You think you're funny?" He chided. "You've got some bad habits, Adams."

"Yeah, well, what'd ya gonna do?"

"Don't be a smartass with me. You need to be taught a lesson. Your behavior is horrid."

"I'm ADHD."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Cunningham moved closer.

Jeremy backed away. "Do I have a detention then?"

Cunningham laughed. "That won't stop you."

"No. It wouldn't." Jeremy didn't know what his teacher had in mind, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Get up," Cunningham ordered. Jeremy did so. The teacher tugged at his student's collar. "You do everything I tell you."

Jeremy eyed the door, knowing this wasn't a good situation to be in. He tried to make a run for it, but Cunningham caught him by his shirt. He spun the teen around and held his arms down. Jeremy attempted to squirm from the harsh grip, but it was futile. His teacher threw him against a desk and proceed to undo the buttons on his shirt. Jeremy was in an awkward stance and couldn't defend himself. His shirt was discarded quickly, followed by his pants.

Jeremy shivered, not from cold but from fear. He closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't escape…

* * *

"He raped you?" Drake exclaimed in shock. JJ nodded. "Bastard."

"I know what it is really like, and it's people like Isaac that make it up and no one trusts the people telling the truth."

Drake kissed his lover. "Why haven't you ever told me?"

JJ leaned against the other man. "I've never told anyone."

Tears began to swell in Drake's eyes. "I'm so sorry…"


	9. Hotwire

**These Days**

_Chapter 9- Hotwire

* * *

_

JJ spent overnight at the hospital and was released the next day. He had a black eye, several bruises, and a nasty bump on his head; but he'd been in worse conditions. Drake had told his parents that it was impossible for JJ to have done anything. His mother and father both believed him. Shirley hugged JJ when they got back, apologizing for something she didn't do. JJ felt very happy in that one hug. Like he was part of a family. Shirley tugged on his arm and made up the couch for him with fluffy pillows and blankets. When he got situated, she tucked him in. JJ smiled. He'd never been treated like this before. Shirley ran off and came back with hot cocoa. JJ sipped it idly as she patted him on the head and left.

Drake chuckled after she left. "She adores you," he noted.

JJ smiled in his mug. "She's sweet." JJ put down his hot chocolate. "And to think I was scared of her the most."

Drake laughed. "Oh, yes. Be scared of the big bad mom." He frowned. "Except she can totally read everyone's mind.

"I experienced that firsthand."

Drake swatted at JJ's leg to tell him to move over. JJ scooted over as much as possible to allow his lover on the couch. "Gimme a pillow," Drake demanded. JJ laid back on the pillows and refused. "Dammit." He tried snagging a part of JJ's blanket, but JJ held on tightly. Drake huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

JJ giggled. "Here." JJ lifted up the blanket and his lover scooted underneath and curled up to JJ's side. Drake rested his head on JJ's boney shoulder. He couldn't help but stare up at JJ's injuries.

"We need to get even," Drake said.

JJ shook his head. "No."

"Yes. Hmmm….what should we do?" Drake furrowed his eyebrows in thought. JJ's mind wandered off to Christmas carols. "Ah! We should wrap up something…um, I dunno…but it has to be gross and send it to them," Drake suggested.

JJ grunted. "What are you? A child?" Drake tossed that idea away and continued to search him mind for a fitful revenge. JJ continued to mind-sing 'Oh Holy Night.'

"I got it!" Drake exclaimed. "You remember how we escaped my wedding day?"

"…yeah…"

"And you told me what you did as a hobby when you were a teenager?"

"…yeah…"

"We should do that!"

JJ pondered this. "Hotwire Aaron's car?"

"And Isaac's so we can crash derby this time!" Drake smile split his face.

JJ couldn't help but laugh. "All right. But we do it late."

Drake kissed his cheek. "YES! And you have to teach me!"

"Okay."

Their entire plan was set and they waited until midnight. Dressed all in black and heavy attire, they draped bags full of supplies over their backs. They set out, Drake mumbling instructions to get to his brother's house. It was a very short walk, only two streets down. When they approached all the lights were off. Drake pointed to two nice and brand new cars. "Them," he whispered. He led the way to the black car. JJ surveyed it.

Drake watched as JJ examined the car. JJ laughed quietly. He went over to the driver's side and clicked up the door handle. The door swung open. "This makes my job a while lot easier."

Drake grinned. "What a moron leaving his car unlocked."

JJ sat down and began dinking around. Drake leaned in and watched carefully. JJ explained step-by-step what he was doing. Drake nodded his head every now and then, showing he understood. The car roared and JJ grinned. Nervously, Drake looked up at his brother's house. No lights turned on. Mission 1: accomplished. JJ got out and shut the door quietly. They strolled over to the white car. JJ peered in.

"Do people not feel the need to lock their doors here?"

"Not here. Different from NYC, eh?"

"I'll say." JJ opened the door, but his time he didn't sit down. Instead, he pushed his lover in and handed him some tools. Drake stared at JJ. "The only way you learn is to do it yourself." Drake took a deep breath. JJ instructed him to do the things he had just done. Drake struggled but it was all worth it when the engine started.

"Woo hoo! I did it!" Drake earned a hug and kiss.

"All right," JJ said. "I'll take the black one and you can have this one. I'll follow you to the place you know of." With that, JJ shut the door and Drake waved goofily behind the glass. JJ ran over to the other vehicle and got in. Drake started off and JJ followed. JJ couldn't help but giggle. What a flashback. Drake led them far away to a desolate area. JJ couldn't wait. There were few trees and it was mostly clear. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground. This was going to be fun.

Drake had stopped and JJ drove up next to him. They both lowered their windows. JJ yelled across, "Put on your seatbelt, Sweetie. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." JJ giggled. "Let's have a little competition. Whoever's car runs the longest wins."

"Wins what?" Drake questioned.

"One slave day," JJ answered with a sly smirk. Drake gave him the thumbs up and rolled up his window. He drove off and began to do donuts on the empty land. JJ put up his window and blasted the radio. He revved the engine and took off toward the camouflage car in the snow.

He gained speed quickly and soon lost control and spun in a circle. His heart jumped, but he was not scared. When JJ looked back out his front window, he could barely see the white car heading full speed toward him. "No way am I going to be a slave…I have too many ideas for you…" JJ put the car into reverse and hit the pedal hard. He fiercely turned the wheel and swung around before his lover could hit. He hit the brake.

Drake began to turn around. JJ launched at the white vehicle and collided with the back. Both spun in the snow. The trunk of Drake's car was smashed in, but the front, right side of JJ's car was damaged as well. Drake was quicker than JJ, and pulled away and slammed into the side of the black car. JJ was forced against the door. He rubbed his head while he assessed the damage. The right back door was caved in.

"Shit," JJ swore. He was about to pull around, but was rear-ended. "Double shit." JJ turned around and saw Drake smiling broadly. He flipped him off. Drake waved and backed away. Immediately, JJ pushed on the gas and headed off to the other car. They collided in one forceful blow. JJ shaded his face with his arm when the glass shattered.

Drake backed off slowly, his car sputtering. JJ tried to restart his engine. It gave a few weak grunts and it quit on him. JJ hit the steering wheel. He looked around for Drake. He couldn't spot the white car anywhere. He was about to unhook the wires and try to mess around with them to get it to start back up, but he caught scent of something burning. He shot up straight in his seat and saw smoke rising from under the hood. He unbuckled his seatbelt and ran out of the car. He stood in the snow, shivering as he watched flames creep from the car.

JJ searched all around for Drake. He was nowhere to be seen. JJ ran off, following the tire tracks out of the empty field. He began to walk along the street, slipping and sliding on the icy cement. He wrapped his coat around himself tighter. There were no street lamps, so he had no guide of where the road was leading him.

He saw lights off in the distance. The closer JJ got, the more he realized they were headlights of a car on its side. JJ's heart skipped a beat, hoping Drake wasn't in that car. He rushed over and saw a silhouette of a man standing in front of the wrecked car. The man turned around and spotted the other.

"JJ?"

JJ pulled his cap down and lowered his head into his coat to try to disguise himself. "Who?" he mumbled in a lower voice.

The man crept closer. JJ got a clear view of his face. It was a man that had been in Drake's wedding…Kyle. He backed away. "Sorry," the man said. "I thought you were someone I knew."

"You looking for someone?" JJ asked, still masking his voice.

The man sighed. "No. I was out at the bar and then my car slid. Now I'm stuck."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Where's your car?"

"Got in a car accident too."

"It wouldn't happen to that blazing inferno over there, would it?" Kyle pointed at the place where bumper cars had been played.

"Uh…" JJ saw the flames must've ran over to the trees and caught them on fire too. "Nope. It was further down the road." JJ's eyes were still glued on the raging fire. He felt eyes staring at him.

"You are…" Kyle stepped closer. "I would recognize those blue eyes anywhere, even if they had the reflection of flames in them."

"Look, Kyle," JJ began, "I'm here with Drake…"

"I know. I heard." Kyle frowned. "But I'm glad to see you."

JJ looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah. You too."

Kyle still wore a frown. "Where's he at?"

"I don't know. We were--" JJ shut his mouth. "He left me out here."

"Shame." Kyle didn't seem too sympathetic. He motioned to his tilted car. "Do you mind if you help me out here?"

"Uh, sure." They walked over to the car and positioned themselves to push the car back on its wheels. With both of their efforts, they succeeded on shoving the car over on its wheels. Kyle thanked him. JJ pointed at the car. "I don't think it's going to start."

Kyle opened the driver's door with some difficulty and tried the keys. Nothing happened. "Great. We're out in the freezing cold, miles away from real civilization. And the forecast for tonight was snow." JJ shivered. He was already frozen to the bone, and the blaze that he started was looking good. A warm body pressed up against him. JJ knew it was wrong, but he was so cold he allowed it. "We should either stay in the car or begin the walk into town," Kyle said. There was a light snow falling. The temperature was low. Toes were frozen and frostbite would soon set in. "The heater still works," Kyle informed with a sly smirk.

JJ pushed Kyle away and got into the car. The heater did indeed still work. He pulled off his gloves and stuck his hands close to the vents. Kyle also got in and did the same.

"The only reason I'm in here with you is so I don't freeze to death," JJ stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle leaned back and closed his eyes. "So how is he anyway?"

"Good." JJ's teeth began chattering.

Kyle opened his eyes to stare at him. He snuck an arm around the other man. JJ didn't seem to object. He rubbed his hand up and down to create a friction of heat. Kyle brought the blonde closer. JJ looked as if he was about to fall asleep. "Your lips are turning blue…"

JJ smacked Kyle hard across the face before Kyle's lips got any closer. Kyle jumped back and hit his head on the window. "Don't try that again," JJ warned.

Kyle rubbed his cheek. "I was just trying--"

"To hit on me."

"No, to warm you up."

"I don't need to be warmed up anymore." JJ's teeth were still chattering and his body was trembling, betraying his words. Kyle moved in closer.

"You're still shivering."

"If you try something, I'm out of here."

Kyle sat back and closed his eyes once again. JJ watched him until his breathing evened out to a slow and heavy pace. JJ had to admit he was cute, but there was no comparison between him and Drake. JJ wondered where his lover had driven off to. He hoped he was okay. JJ was tired, and it didn't take long before sleep overtook him.

JJ jumped out of sleep when a hand swept across his face. JJ was about to yell out, but realized who had done it. "Drake!" JJ leapt out of the car and into his lover's arms. "Where were you?"

"I was driving around and I guess I was driving on the frozen lake…I guess ice doesn't hold cars…"

JJ snorted with laughter and kissed Drake. "Did it sink?"

"Sorta. It's bobbing ass-up."

JJ smiled. "I'm glad you got out safe."

"And you with your hellfire." Drake pointed at the car. "And also you with him."

"Oh." JJ shrugged. "I was cold and I ran into him."

Drake shut the door quietly to not wake the other man and led JJ away. "Let's go home."

It was a long walk, but not as cold as JJ anticipated. Drake's warmth was more than enough. JJ actually enjoyed the continuous stroll. He never realized how beautiful the falling snow was, or how the roads and trees glisten. He had always hated snow, having been raised in southern California. But at this particular moment, he thought it was amazing.

When they reached the house, the two men stopped at their own car and made sure it was locked. Coats and boots were replaced perfectly as if they had never moved. They snuck up to their room without a sound. Curled under the blankets, they smiled to themselves. For now, they were content. Later, they may not be.


	10. Marshmallow

**A/N- Okay so...sorry it took so long, but I got real discouraged. I ended up hating this story and didn't want to post the rest. But here it is. Pwease read and review! I shall lurve you forever.

* * *

**

These Days

_Chapter 10-Marshmallow

* * *

_

Drake awoke with the sunlight beaming into his eyes. Attempting to shade his eyes, he moved over to the window and swiftly shut the shades, blocking out all light. He climbed back into bed watching his lover sleep peacefully. The slow rise and fall of his chest put Drake at ease.

"You're staring at me." JJ's voice was scratchy from sleep and it scared his lover to no end. Blue eyes fluttered open and pierced daggers through Drake's skin. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Stare."

"Oh, but your so bou-ti-full." Drake averted his eyes and stared at his pillow. "Ew. There's some stain on here." He moved it closer and squinted his eyes. "I'm scared to know what it is."

JJ giggled sleepily and hit him softly on the head. "It's probably your drool."

"I do not drool!"

"Yes, you do."

"No!"

JJ shook his head, making short blonde strands fall onto his face. The older man thought it was a very sexy look.

"I wish we were home," Drake stated as he proceeded to swoon over his lover's scrumptious naked body.

"Me too."

Drake slid closer and kissed JJ deeply, ignoring the stale, morning breath. The younger man climbed on top of the other and began edging down the top of Drake's pajama pants. Drake, although he was thoroughly enjoying this, had different plans. He stopped the hands from moving any lower with much difficulty. Frustrated, JJ bit the side of Drake's neck, drawing a few drops of blood.

"You're evil." Drake attempted pinning the younger man down against the mattress. JJ snapped his teeth together threatening and growled like a dog.

"Oh bad dog!" Drake scolded slapping JJ's bottom hard. He finally got the upper hand and managed to pin JJ down. JJ thrashed under the weight but it was rendered useless. Drake leaned down and whispered, "Merry Christmas Eve." He completely laid down on top of the much less heavier man, crushing him.

"Ug! Get off!" JJ ordered. He hit Drake's back, pushed his shoulders, and even head butted him, but Drake remained like a stone. "Can't breathe," JJ gasped out. "Going to die…!"

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Drake rolled off the body, then off the bed and onto the floor. He crawled on his hands and knees to the bathroom, where he gracefully stood up and disappeared into the small room. JJ laughed as he watched his lover act like a little kid. When he reappeared he had foam coming out of his mouth, and JJ lost it. Tears streamed down JJ's face as he rolled around on the bed. Eventually, he thudded to the floor, briefly catching him off guard. As he began to descend from his high he noticed Drake standing over him with raised eyebrows, the foam beginning to drip off his chin.

"I think I have rabies." Drake wiggled his head so the foam dripped off and splattered onto JJ's bare chest.

JJ took a finger and dragged it through the bubbly white splatter. "What is this?"

"Rabies spit." Drake answered. He watched JJ bring his finger to his nose and took a sniff.

JJ declared, "Toothpaste."

"You're no fun," Drake said. He retreated back into the bathroom, and when he returned he was 'rabies' free. He extended a hand towards the body on the floor. JJ allowed Drake to hoist him to his feet. JJ looked into his lover's brown eyes and muttered, "You are the weirdest person."

"Look who's calling the kettle black," Drake retorted.

"Oo hoo."

Twenty minutes later, they exited their room and made their way downstairs. They entered the kitchen to find Shirley bustling around. When she spotted them, she urged them into chairs by the table. Two plates full of pancakes and breakfast goodies were placed in front of them. The food disappeared fast. Shirley informed them of the day's plans and then let them leave.

Drake and JJ went back up to Drake's old room and thumped back down on the bed. JJ rolled over and over. His lover looked quizzically at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have an itch." JJ rolled over on his back and began to squirm like a worm. Drake shook his head and stood up. He went over to his closet and opened it. It was stacked high of boxes. One box was labeled clothes, another labeled books, and another labeled miscellaneous. He pulled off the top one and brought it over to the bed. JJ had stopped writhing and looked at the box with wide, exploring eyes. "Oooo." JJ plucked the flaps up and gazed inside. He laughed out loudly. "Look at those clothes! They're so eighties!"

"Cuz they are from the eighties." Drake dug around and pulled out old ratted jeans. "These were my favorite." He held them up to himself. "Gah, I was thin." JJ pulled them away and tore off his own pants. He tried on the old jeans and found out they fit perfectly. JJ grinned while Drake flipped him off. Drake burrowed in deeper and pulled out a sleeveless shirt with Motley Crue stamped on the front. He chuckled. "And this was my favorite shirt."

JJ pulled off his shirt and pulled on the other. "I'm going back in time." JJ tunneled through the clothes in search for the rest of his attire. In the very bottom, he found a black handkerchief. He rolled it up and tied it around his head. He ran over to his bag and pulled out his brush. He ratted his hair and got it as big as possible. "Whaddya think?"

"I think I had bad taste." Drake peeled off the shirt JJ wore as well as the jeans. He folded them back up and placed them back in the box. He put the box on the floor and went back over to the closet and picked out another one. He placed it on the mattress and opened it.

JJ reached in and grabbed the first book. "It's a yearbook," he said. He opened it and stared at multiple pictures of students. He skimmed though the pages to find 'Parker.' Drake was in the Juniors. He had big hair and a cheesy smile. It brought tears of laughter to JJ's eyes. For kicks, JJ turned backed to the B's to find Bixler. Sure enough, Kyle Bixler was there looking up at him with a toothy smile. He was very cute with his hair all ratted and sporting a Madonna t-shirt.

"Why you looking at him?" Drake said with spite.

"Oh, he's just sooo cute. Not at all like your rusty appearance…" JJ answered, trying to make his lover jealous. It worked. Drake's eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a frown. He grabbed the yearbook and slammed it back in the box. He took the box away and replaced it with the miscellaneous box.

"I was just kidding," JJ said. Drake wasn't pleased. JJ had to admit that it was sweet Drake got jealous so easily, but at the same time it was annoying. He glimpsed inside the third box. His eyes burned at the top picture. "GET IT AWAY!"

Drake hooted with laughter and pulled out the poster. "I forget all about her."

JJ opened one eye. "She's naked." He shivered.

"Yeah, she is." Drake unfolded the paper and stuck in front of his lover. "Look…oooo… It's booooobies!"

"NOOO!" JJ dove under the covers. Drake laughed and swatted at the covered behind. He folded the poster back up and stashed it in the bottom. He figured JJ had been traumatized enough.

"It's gone," Drake informed. JJ peeked out from under the blanket. "So have you ever seen something like that?"

"Oh sure," JJ said sarcastically. "Because I love the ladies all naked and lumpy."

"Lumpy? Uh huh…"

"Oh shut up. I was more for the poster of the naked man hanging on my ceiling over my bed."

"Ah yes. But you were just more in touch with your feelings." Drake bounded onto the squeaky mattress next to his lover. "So who was your nighttime friend?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he was damn fine."

Drake laughed. "Oh, yeah? So did you jerk off to him?"

"Drake! I'm not telling you that!"

"You did," Drake concluded by the blush on his lover's face. JJ turned even more red and rolled onto his side to face away.

Both of them jumped a little when there was a soft knock on the door. Shirley peeked her head around the corner and said, "Hey boys."

"Hi Mom," Drake answered back lazily. He sat up and sluggishly itched behind his ear.

"I just wanted to tell you that everyone is outside," she informed.

"Okay." Drake fell back uninterested and curled into a ball next to the smaller man. All he wanted to do was stay inside and keep warm. And when he thought about warmth, he wasn't thinking about a cozy fire or blanket. He glanced at JJ who wore an unreadable expression. He looked back at his mom and shoved her away with a wave of his hand.

She said, "Come out and join the family." She retreated out of the room, leaving her son and son's lover alone.

Drake waited until he heard his mother's footsteps trail off downstairs. When he heard the outside door open and close he knew he was safe. He literally pounced onto the blonde and began a kiss marathon. Soon than he cared for, JJ pushed him away and said something along the lines of 'horndog.' And then something quite unexpected flew out of JJ's mouth. "Let's go outside." He bounded off the bed and began to get dressed.

"Got enough layers on?" Drake asked as he watched the fifth shirt go onto JJ's body.

"One more," JJ answered throwing on his coat and zipping it all the way up. "Done."

"Good." Drake took a step back and snorted. "Well it's a good thing you don't look like a giant blue marshmallow," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha…I forgot to laugh."

"A giant blue marshmallow with a red hat."

"You are just too funny." JJ waddled out into the snow covered ground, Drake at his heels. Off in the distance, behind some trees, a group of people were chucking snowballs at each other. They watched as the balls whizzed around and smashed into flakes when they hit their target. As they neared the fortresses made of snow, one stray snowball hit Drake square in the chest.

Dramatically, he fell into a snowdrift clutching his chest screaming, "Oh! I'm shot! JJ, my love!" He reached out and tugged at the blue coat. "Get down here and be sad," he whispered as the others looked over.

"Oh, right." JJ dropped to his knees and buried his face in covered hands. "I feel like a complete idiot," he said, his voice muffled.

"Cuz you are," Drake stated, sitting up and brushing snow off himself. JJ looked up and pushed him back into the snow and walked off to where Courtney was calling him over. As he approached the woman, he noticed she was frantically creating balls from the surrounding snow. Behind the snow wall with her was Eric, Shirley, Brooke, and other children. The kids were chucking the snowballs at the other fort. The other fort had David, Britney, and Drake with the rest of the children. No one from Aaron's family was here except for Brooke.

"Nice system you've got going on here," he said while ducking for cover.

Courtney smiled. "Do you have good aim?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed," JJ answered.

"Good. Start throwing," she instructed. "Our team has to seize the other fort and flag it." She pointed to three red flags. "If you're hit, you have to go back to your fort. The team whose fort is destroyed has to do whatever the other team tells them to."

"And we don't want that. So, do you have any ideas in mind for them?" JJ asked, packing down the snow in his hand.

"Whatever it is," Shirley answered, "it has to be embarrassing for them."

"I say we make them stand naked outside for a long time," Courtney's oldest daughter suggested.

"No," her grandmother disagreed. "They could get pneumonia."

JJ bounced the snowball between his hands. Peeking over the wall, he spotted Drake kneeling by his father. It seemed to JJ that they were making plans to seize their fort. He wouldn't have any of that. He turned to his team members and asked, "Who's the fastest runner here?" Brooke raised her hand.

"I'm on the track team," she informed.

"Good." JJ waved a hand to tell Brooke to come closer. She waddled over to him and sat on the cold ground. JJ peeked over the edge again and examined Drake's ministrations. He kept pointing and waving his hands around. From what JJ could guess, he figured his lover was planning on attacking from right, left, and front. _Won't work. You need to be more stealthy, Drake. Tsk Tsk. But then again, you don't have SWAT training like I do…hehehehe…_

He turned back to Brooke and began describing his plan. "They'll expect us to come from the sides, that's not what we're gonna do. You will go behind those trees. They won't be able to see you. Then you'll ambush from behind when we send in a distraction. In other words, me."

"Good thinking," Brooke said with a sly smile.

JJ saw his other teammates behind him rushing around and began throwing the already made snowballs. "Let's show them who's the best team. Be thinking of good ways to embarrass the hell outta them."

JJ moved outward to the edge of the fort and waited until the other team was completely back into their fort. He headed forward behind a random tree, snow soon smashing into the bark. He saw Brooke run around madly, all the ammo missing. She disappeared behind another tree.

Trying to find another tree to hide behind, he heard snow crunching beneath feet. Before he could twirl around, he was tackled to the ground. His hat was forced down over his eyes, blinding him. Cold lips planted kisses along his jaw up to his lips. JJ felt his coat unzip and his layers being pushed up. He struggled against the heavy body pressing him down, but the more he moved the more forceful he was pushed down.

He tried to yell but the lips clamped down on his, preventing him from doing so. He vaguely wondered what everyone would think if they should catch them in the act. Someone was bound to see them. JJ heard shouts and cheers. Briefly the body holding him down lifted and JJ reached up to remove his blindfold. A hand grabbed both his wrists and held them over his head. He struggled but yet again failed.

A breath of hot air washed over his face and he heard short breaths. "Your team won, Mr. Special Weapons and Tactics," a deep voice whispered into JJ's ear. It sent chills down his spine, however it reassured him to know that it was indeed his one and only. Drake nuzzled his stubbly cheek against JJ's smooth cheek. He whispered, "What shall I do for you, Master?"

"How about taking my hat off?" JJ suggested. The wooly fabric brushed against his forehead and completely off his head. Drake had his face mere inches from JJ's and it made it easer for JJ to raise his head and smash his mouth against his lover's. Drake laughed inwardly, but let himself go deeper into the kiss. He raised his eyes and saw everyone gathered in the center of the yard talking and laughing. He loved the fact how his family could be totally oblivious. He broke away and rested his head against JJ's chest. He heard the steady rhythm of his heart. The slow rise and fall of his breaths. JJ began to run long, slender fingers through dark-brown, silky strands of hair.

"I love you," JJ said with true sincerity.

"I love you too," Drake replied. He added, "My little marshmallow."


	11. Bailey and Jacob

**A/N- This is avery very odd chapter if I do say so myself... And if you be nice to me...you may just get another chapter explaining it more.

* * *

**

These Days

_Chapter 11- Bailey and Jacob

* * *

_

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine."

"Let me sleep."

"No. It's present time."

"Who said I have a present for you?"

There were whimpers and sniffles. "You didn't get me a present?" JJ opened his eyes and was instantly attacked with kisses. "Gimme my present!" Drake whined.

JJ slapped his own butt. "Kiss it."

Drake arched an eyebrow. "You think I won't?" An aggravated groan emitted when JJ's pants were tugged. He wiggled his bottom in the air. Instead of lowering his head, Drake raised his hand and slapped hard.

"OWIE!" JJ jumped up to his feet, holding his red backside. "That hurt, you jerk!"

"You asked for it." Drake smiled. "Now where's my present?"

JJ put his hands on his hips. "Aren't I enough?"

Drake snorted and rolled onto his back. "I'm a material girl."

"Don't I know." JJ skipped over to his bag and rummaged through it. He produced a small, wrapped box and threw it at his lover. It bounced off Drake's chest and landed on the floor. "Good going! Now it's probably broke! It was expensive too!"

Drake wiggled his eyebrows. "Expensive huh?" He retrieved the gift and began to unwrap it. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper and stared at the box. "Ooooo. You devil. Wrapping it in duct tape." He tried to use his fingernails, but it didn't work. He tried his teeth; it didn't work. His eyes traveled through the room, looking for something sharp. He remembered the nail clippers he brought. He went over to his bag and dug through it to retrieve the clippers and a small box wrapped in newspaper. He threw the box to JJ who caught it with ease.

"Nice wrapping," JJ commented.

"It's traditional!" Drake defended while clipping at the corners of tape.

JJ sighed at his lover's wrap job. Every gift he'd ever gotten from Drake had been wrapped in newspaper. But he had learned long ago not to judge a book by its cover. He opened it eagerly. It was a ring box by the looks of it. In fact…

JJ raised his left hand. It was the same ring box he'd gotten his promise/love/engagement/wedding/love ring in. "Cheapo," JJ muttered. Drake was too busy with tape dangling out of his mouth and fingers prying open the box to hear. Slowly, he opened the ring box. Drake heard it snap open an looked up to see JJ's reaction. His eyes went wide and a smile crept onto his face. "Oh…Drakey…" Drake knew when the nickname came out, it was a good thing.

JJ pulled out a silver necklace which dangled a pendant. The pendant was a J and D intertwined by a heart. There were small diamonds on the letters. JJ stared so long, he didn't realize Drake had finally opened the box and was gaping at his present quizzically. JJ put on the necklace and watched Drake's eyes become more and more confused.

"A key?" Drake asked holding it up.

"Uh huh."

"To what?"

"Guess."

Drake's eyes widened. "That cool car I've wanted forever and ever!"

JJ giggled. "Nope."

His lover stared at the silver key. "Umm… A storage house…that has my car in it!"

JJ giggled again. "We already have a car, Drakey. And no. It's not a storage house." He stressed one specific word.

"A motorcycle?"

"No suicylces for you."

"An airplane?"

"Hell no!"

"A diary?"

"Oh come on!"

"A lock?"

"Well, obviously."

"A door?"

"It came with it."

"A garage?"

"It came with it."

"A back door?"

"It came with it."

"A bedroom?"

"It came with it."

"A living room, kitchen, stairs, and bathrooms!"

"It all came with it."

"You got us a fucking house!"

"Not just any house, my dear. _The_ house."

Drake's jaw dropped. "No…way…Not _our_ house!"

"Yes, that one."

Drake jumped off the bed and tackled his lover to the ground. He kissed every living inch of JJ's body. "I love you so so so so so so so so much, Sunshine!"

JJ smiled. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

A few months ago, JJ and Drake decided to have a little adventure. Through Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, Long Island, and Bronx they explored the real estate. Homes, apartments, and shacks of all sizes and conditions. They had good laughs through it all. There was one house in particular that took the breath away from both of them. In Queens, the Forest Hills Garden neighborhood was out of this world. They took their time in the houses there. They were big, amazing, and great for raising families. A beautiful brick home with a tile roof absolutely captured their hearts. It included five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms all with magnificent wood floors. The previous owners had great style and all the room seemed to have a specific theme. Drake had leaned over and whispered into JJ's ear, "It's my dream home." JJ said that it was his too. For kicks they checked the going price. The price was outrageous.

"How…?" Drake's mind was just starting to catch up to him. "It was expensive!"

"I know that. But I'm Mr. Moneybags remember?"

"You couldn't have…"

"I most certainly did."

"…why? We said we weren't going to go for a house until we start a family."

JJ scratched his head. "Well…about that…"

Drake frowned. JJ had always claimed he hated kids and never wanted any. It took him a long time to get JJ to want to have kids. Finally, after some friends had a baby, JJ gave in. "You promised…"

JJ waved his hand. "I know. I just--"

"You know what this means to me!"

"Drake--!"

"You told me!"

"Stop!" JJ held a hand over his lover's mouth. "I'm not backing out, Drake. We both agreed I would be the first father. And I was…sort of looking for a mother…and found one."

Drake pulled away the hand. He couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean?"

"There's this old friend of mine…and I ran into her one day. I just happened to mention it, and she volunteered herself."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

To Drake, JJ still seemed to be hiding something. "What else? A house, a mother, now what?"

"A baby," JJ said barely audible.

Drake smiled. "Well, yeah. But when exactly did you plan on…finishing it?"

JJ sat on the bed and diddled with his new necklace. He was quiet and breathing heavy. Drake thumped down next to him and tried to read his face. He seemed nervous about something.

Shakily, JJ asked, "What would you want to name a girl?"

Drake furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmm. I dunno. I never really thought about it."

"I have."

"Then what do you like?"

"Bailey."

Drake chuckled. "I always thought my middle name was girly."

"I wanted to tie the baby to you," JJ explained.

"Alright. But what if it's a boy? Jacob, for your middle name?"

JJ smiled. "That's what I was thinking…"

Drake kissed his lover's cheek. "It's brilliant. Little baby Bailey and little baby Jacob." He laughed. "I wonder what a junior JJ would look like. Probably blonde and big blue eyes. Short. A big mouth."

"Ha ha. What about your kid? Brown eyes. Brown hair. A big meanie."

"Oh JJ, you know I love you." Drake nuzzled his lover. "So when is Bailey or Jacob coming to us?"

"…About five months…"

Drake's eyes went as wide as saucers and looked at his lover as if he were an alien. "What do you mean five months? That's when you were planning on doing it?"

"No. That's when she's going to be born."

"When _she's _going to be _born_!"

"Don't be mad at me!" JJ pleaded, his hands clasped together. "I was sorta anxious and nervous about her asking me and… I rushed it…"

Drake blinked a few times, letting this new information sink in. "…Bailey…five months…you…"

JJ breathed out heavily. "I was going to tell you earlier, but then this whole thing with your parents and then with work and all that, I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would be mad at me because you know how babies are made and it was hard for me but I did and now I'm going to be a father and I'm scared and I don't want to lose you and I want you to be her father too, so please don't be mad at me, I love you!"

Drake's eyes were still wide. "Please breathe. And say that slower."

"I love you. I had to do what straight people do. I'm going to be a father in five months. I want you to be there with me. Don't be mad at me."

"It's a girl?" Drake asked without any expression.

"Yes."

Drake nodded but said nothing. He paced the room, rubbing his jaw. JJ watched fretfully, hoping his lover was still behind him on everything. He hadn't expected to drop two bombs the same day, he only wanted to inform Drake of the house. From his expression, JJ feared what would come out of his lover's mouth next. Drake seemed to be searching for words, but no sound was produced.

"Please say something," JJ implored.

"I don't know what to say," Drake mumbled, his eyes gazing out the window to the wintry scenery.

"Anything."

Drake still looked away. "It's a surprise."

"I was going to tell you earlier…"

"It's okay." Drake turned to JJ. Tears were in his eyes and he had a big smile on his face. "I'm happy. I really really am." He brought JJ closer and hugged him tightly. "You're going to be a daddy."

"You too."

"Bailey, right?"

"That's what I like."

"I like it too. But what about a middle name?"

"I don't know. You choose."

"Madison."

JJ smiled. "That was quick. You've had that in you're mind for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes," Drake said. "When I was in kindergarten I knew this little blonde girl. She was really cute and we were good friends. She moved away in the second grade. For some reason the name stuck with me."

"Bailey Madison…umm…"

"What's wrong with it?" Drake asked, noticing the odd look on JJ's face.

"The last name."

"Ooohh. Well, I suppose it'd be Adams."

"I don't want it to be Adams."

"You want it to be the mother's last name?"

"No, Parker."

"What? Why? She's your baby, not mine."

JJ shrugged. "Are you ready for another shocker?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "Let me take a breather." He took a long, deep breath. "Okay, shoot."

"I filed to have my last name changed."

"…you did?"

"It's about time I got rid of that bastard's last name."

"Your step-father?"

"Yes. When he adopted me my last name changed from Lynch to Adams. It was my last link to my dad. I was going to change it back, but then I asked myself why. I had to move on. So I chose Parker."

Drake stuck his hand out to signal stop. "So let me see if I got all this information right. First, you give me a key. Then you tell me it's the key to the house we fell in love with. Now we have a home in Queens. Then you tell me we're going to be having a squawking baby in five months which makes that May. Now another Parker is added to the family. So we're going to be the Parkers living in the dream house."

"Exactly."

Drake began to cry, soft, happy tears. "I love you so much right now. It's unbelievable. Everything you've done for me. Everything we're going to experience together…"

"Merry Christmas?"

Drake laughed. "Yeah. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year."

The rest of the vacation went without a hitch. They kept the future a secret, wanting to wait.

Shirley and David gave JJ a photo frame with the word 'family' engraved on it. A picture taken two days ago, was of the entire Parker family, including JJ. Shirley told him that she loved him as much as her own son.

So maybe JJ didn't have such bad luck with families. Everything he'd ever dreamt of was coming true. A family, the love of his life, and creating his own family.

JJ was too excited for May. He had big plans for the future. He figure they should move into their house either in January or February. That would get them settled before their new addition.

JJ couldn't wait for Bailey Madison Parker. He could wait for Jacob either.

Isaac and Aaron never figured out what happened to their cars.


	12. May 22

**A/N So this is the end. Tear... Maybe there will be a continuation to this story...a trequel? Or whatever you call it. Thanks to my wonderful reveiwers, I shall heart you forever.****

* * *

**

These Days

_Chapter 12- May 22

* * *

_

"JJ! Get up!"

JJ slapped away the hands bothering him. "Is e'rly."

"It's three o'clock."

"S'rew you. Lemme seep."

"You didn't hear the phone ring!"

JJ was suddenly wide awake. "What happened? What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Did someone die!"

Drake smiled. "No, someone wants to come into this world."

JJ was out the door, fully clothed, before Drake could even blink. He dressed more slowly, his lack of sleep getting to him. JJ bounced back in. "Hurry up!"

"No need to rush. Labor can take a long time."

"But I saw on tv someone had a baby under five minutes of labor!"

Drake chuckled. "Too rare. You need to relax, go slow, because there will be a lot of waiting."

Drake had been right about the wait. Hour after hour after hour. It was noon when JJ became completely restless. Drake, on the other hand, was sleeping awkwardly in a chair. JJ walked over to where the newborns lay on display. There were five sleeping and one crying. They were all so cute. He waved with a large grin at a tiny boy. A man appeared beside him.

"You a father too?" he asked.

"Almost," JJ replied.

"She's my fourth," he informed, pointing at a baby wrapping in a pink blanket. "You're a first timer, aren't cha?"

"How can you tell?"

"You're shaking."

"Oh." JJ looked at his trembling hands. "I'm anxious."

"Your whole life will change."

JJ nodded. "But a good change."

"Certainly." The man chuckled. "But sometimes, you want to chuck things across the room. But for the most part, yes, it's good."

JJ looked way out into the lobby. Drake was still sleeping. The man clapped him on the back. "Congrats and good luck." He walked away.

JJ turned back to the window. Soon, his little girl would be in there. Checking his watch, he decided to check on the progress. He knocked on the door to his friend's room. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked inside. She was sleeping. It took her about an hour of contractions before she screamed for an epidural. At least she wasn't in pain.

JJ walked over to the bed. He gently shook her arm. "Maggie," he whispered.

She opened her eyes. "'ello JJ."

"How are you doing?"

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Just peachy," she answered sarcastically.

JJ smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

She waved him off. "Please. I owed you one. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"But with a baby…"

"If there's anyone meant to be a father, it's you."

"Thank you…"

"Quit thanking me."

He patted her on head like a child. "How much longer do they think it'll be?"

"An hour."

"Oh." JJ pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "Remember when this all happened?"

Maggie giggled. "When you awkwardly were above me?"

JJ blushed. "I'm no expert."

"Me neither, but I knew that some _things _weren't supposed to happen."

JJ and Maggie met ten years ago. He wanted to drown his sorrows, so he went to a gay bar. During his fourth drink, he spotted a woman that looked as if she were choking. He ran over to her and gave her the Heimlich when she started turning blue. He ended up saving her life. Weirdly, JJ was biased when it came to lesbians and didn't care for them one bit even though they were somewhat in the same spot as he.

So at first, he didn't want to converse with the woman. But she insisted on taking him to dinner for a thank you. JJ didn't think she looked like the 'typical' lesbian according to his stereotype. She was gorgeous with flowing blond hair and green eyes. If JJ and Maggie were straight, they probably would have ended up together.

* * *

Slow. Slow. Slow. How can an hour go so slow? JJ tried passing the time talking, but found himself glancing at the clock every minute. Drake came in after a half hour, trying to crack his neck from the previous uncomfortable position. The three of them had become best of friends with each other. They were, after all, all going to be parents. They had to come to agreements as well.

Maggie was going to sign off all her rights to JJ. Only on the condition that she will be able to see Bailey every so often. Later, Drake would be able to adopt Bailey. It was a three-parenting system. They knew it would create some friction between each other, but they still wanted to do it. Who knows? Maybe it could be the greatest thing to have ever done.

The doctor came in at exactly two o'clock. JJ and Drake both left, feeling uncomfortable during the check. After five minutes, the doctor came back out and nodded at the two men. It was time. JJ hugged Drake securely, his heart thumping wildly. The moment they waited for, for a long time, was finally here.

JJ stood by Maggie's side, holding her hand tightly.

She was doing such a great job.

JJ watched, getting only a little queasy.

More pushing.

There was a cry.

A baby girl came into existence at 2:12 p.m. on May 22, 2005, 7 pounds 8 ounces.

There was more crying.

Maggie held her little girl in her arms for the first time.

JJ smiled and watched mother and daughter, knowing his time would come.

She needed to rest, and he needed to squeal to his lover.

JJ ran out of the room and immediately jumped into Drake's arms. Drake held him tightly, both overwhelmed with joy. "What's she look like?" Drake asked with tears in his eyes.

JJ wiped away the tears with his thumb. "She's a little blondie. So small. Ten toes, ten fingers. Perfect." He grabbed a hold of his hands. "Why don't you come see for yourself?" He led Drake to the same spot JJ had been spying on the other babies. They waited impatiently, but were soon rewarded.

"There she is," JJ muttered, pointing at the baby in a basket being rolled over to the window. "That's Bailey Madison."

Drake's jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. And when she opened her eyes, he could see JJ's blue eyes peeking up at him. He was shaking. He was crying. He was so happy. She was a little JJ.

If they thought it was emotional just looking at her, they were in for a shocker when they first held her. JJ was first. He had never, ever held a baby before and was afraid he was going to drop her. Maggie instructed him the proper way, and he finally got it. His feelings were indescribable.

He passed her off to Drake. Although Drake had done this before, it was entirely different when he knew that he would be taking care of this little angel.

* * *

"Little angel my ass."

"It's your turn."

"It's _your _turn."

"You."

"You."

"Fine! I'll do it!" JJ swung back the covers and his bare feet hit the cold wood floor. He stumbled over discarded clothes and made it downstairs to the kitchen. He made a bottle and ran back up. He passed his and Drake's room and went next door.

Bailey was crying and screaming her lungs out. For being only a week old, she had the lungs on her. Drake had made a joke that she had inherited JJ's mouth. JJ didn't think it was that funny; especially at two in the morning. He picked her up and sat in the rocking chair. He began to rock back and forth as she began to suck hungrily at the bottle.

"You're really hungry," JJ whispered to his daughter as she quickly drained the milk. When she was finished her eyes drooped and sleep overtook her. JJ continued to rock, soon making himself fall asleep.

Drake had noticed his lover's long absence and grudgingly got out of bed. He sauntered to Bailey's room and opened the door quietly. He stopped dead in his tracks. He ran out and ran all the way to the basement and grabbed his pencil and notebook. He sprinted all the way back up and sat himself on the floor of Bailey's room.

He began to draw, as fast as possible. He didn't want to miss one detail. The curves, the light, the balance, it was all perfect. The pencil moved and twisted, creating the scene in front of him. The baby's content face, JJ's exhausted expression, their love for one another was all caught on paper.

When he was satisfied with the sketch, his placed his supplies off to the side. Fearing the girl would slip from JJ's limp hold, he carefully hoisted her up and placed her back in her crib. He grabbed the bottle from JJ's hands and placed it on the table. Drake didn't want to disturb JJ's must needed sleep, but the position he was in was begging for a body ache the next day.

Drake put his arm around JJ's back and the other on the back of his knees. JJ mumbled incoherently when he was picked up, but remained asleep. Delicately, Drake carried his lover back to their bedroom and laid him on the bed. He soon got in and pulled the covers up over them. Sleep didn't last too long. Three hours later, both awoke to the loud squawking of their daughter.

JJ didn't move or say anything. Catching the drift, Drake got out and fed the baby again. For such a little tyke, she sure liked a lot of food. She must've gotten JJ's metabolism: Eat anything. Gain nothing. She fell asleep fairly quickly after her diaper was changed. Drake returned to his own bed and was sleeping before he hit the pillow.

But someone had other plans. The phone rang out loud, making Drake shove it to the floor. JJ shoved his head underneath his pillow. It seemed like only a minute passed and they were awoken once more.

"I…Am…Going…To…Flip…SHIT!" JJ shouted at the top of his lungs. Not a good thing to do. Bailey started to scream. The buzzer on the alarm was still going off. Drake was muttering obscenities. The phone rang. At the same time, they scrambled out of bed, JJ running off to fetch his daughter, and Drake reached for the phone after hitting the alarm.

"'Ello?" Drake answered tiredly.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

Drake sighed. "Hello, Dee. What do you want?"

"Your mommy called. She was quite upset. Said something about Kyle telling her you had a child."

He deadpanned. "How the hell does Kyle know? And why would she call you?"

"She told me she called you earlier and you didn't answer. Kyle never mentioned who he heard it from." Dee laughed. "You are an idiot for not telling your mom. I know how she is about her precious Dwakey. She wants to know every detail."

"Hold on." Drake held his hand over the receiver. "JJ! What are you doing to her! She's even louder than before!"

JJ appeared holding Bailey who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. JJ, on the other hand, had streams of tears running down his face and was crying hysterically.

Drake told Dee he had to go. He scampered over to JJ and seized the baby. He ran her back into her room and placed her in her crib. He then returned to his bedroom to find JJ on the bed shaking in silent cries. Drake laid next to him and rubbed his back.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?"

"I'm not very sunny now, I am?" JJ sniffled.

"Well…What's got you so upset?"

"I'm so stressed out. I'm sleep deprived. I'm not used to not working. I'm under a lot of pressure. I need help, but you're working all day even though you don't need to. I miss you…" JJ buried his head into the mattress.

Drake caressed his lover. "It'll be okay. There's just been a lot of change and you haven't adjusted yet--

"NO! I need help, Drake! I can't do it alone! I need you here!" JJ pled loudly. "We have money. You don't need to work."

Drake breathed out heavily. "There are other ways…"

"I don't want someone else to raise her!"

"But Maggie--"

"NO NO NO. She has her own life!" Drake placed a hand over his lover's mouth, who got even more enraged. "I need you here!"

Instead of replacing his hand back over JJ's mouth, he pressed his lips to them hard. Amazingly, JJ didn't pull away but enforced it even more. They haven't had any loving since they brought Bailey home. She took up all their time. But now, things were heating up and they weren't going to stop for anything.

"I love you," JJ whispered.

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

"Ryo! Where are you?" Dee called out when he got home from work.

"In here."

Dee followed the voice into the kitchen. Ryo was sitting at the table, looking at old photographs. "What cha doing?"

"Just browsing. I felt like re-looking the past."

"Don't be living in the past. These are the days worth living. Let's make the best out of our lives."

Dee pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it in front of his lover. Ryo's eyes went large, then filled with tears.

"Be with me forever," Dee said, his hand shaking. Ryo slid off his chair and embraced Dee tightly.

"Forever."


End file.
